Reptilia
by Medusae
Summary: Astoria siente miedo. Miedo a tener que matar por una causa que sabe de antemano que está perdida. Miedo a defender la pureza de una sangre pútrida, de una sociedad decadente. Astoria tiene miedo y comprobará que no es la única serpiente de ese nido en tenerlo...
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer**: _No soy J.K Rowling ni sus personajes me pertenecen,. En cambio, las historias que aquí publico son totalmente mias.  
_

* * *

**REPTILIA**

_"Cuando le vi, caí como muerto a sus pies. Y él puso su diestra sobre mí, diciéndome: No temas, yo soy el primero y el último..."Apocalipsis 1:17._

* * *

_Capítulo 1._

El agua de la ducha acariciaba su suave piel al caer. El vapor nublaba toda la atmósfera del baño donde ella se aseaba. El olor a vainilla de su jabón podría transportar a cualquiera que allí entrase a un lugar de ensueño. Su cabello caoba caía por su espalda, a modo de cascada, dibujando allí unas seductoras ondulaciones…

Sí, momentos así, de relajación total son los que le gustaban a Astoria… Nada podría romper esa sensación de bienestar, ese oasis privado que encontraba en su hora del baño…

— ¡ASTORIA! ¡DATE PRISA! EN MEDIA HORA TE QUIERO LISTA EN EL HALL.

— Sí, madre…

¡Plaf!. Como si fuera una pompa de jabón, el momento _abstracción total del mundo _de Astoria explotaba. Genial.

Con una parsimonia inigualable, abandonó su pequeño trocito de paraíso mundano llamado bañera y comenzó a prepararse. Tras secarse su menudo cuerpo y colocarse la lencería fina, revolvió su armario con fastidio. _ Menuda mierda _pensó. Sus padres siempre le hacían lo mismo: la obligaban a prepararse en poco tiempo para salir a nadie sabía dónde, con vete tú a saber quién, ni sabía cómo debía vestirse para la ocasión ni nada…

Decidió enfundarse unas medias tupidas, un vestido negro cómodo y botas planas. Delineó con cuidado esas esmeraldas que tiene por ojos y cepilla con cuidado su cabello. Le encanta arreglarse; verse guapa y sentirse guapa siempre le anima…

—Tampoco es que tengas mucho que lucir… Todo lo bueno de la familia lo heredé yo…— desde el marco de la puerta le llegó la voz de Daphne, que se acercaba a su hermana contorneando sus perfectas curvas, moviendo su larga y castaña melena, espiándolo todo con sus ojos azules verdosos. Se acercaba como la víbora que es.

—¡Joder, Daphne! No vuelvas a asustarme así, ¿quieres?... ¿Qué narices haces aquí?

—Venía a recordarte que hoy saldremos con padre y madre a un lugar maravilloso y familiar que te va a encantar…— y entonces lo hizo: se arremangó su brazo izquierdo y le mostró a su hermana la imagen que más pesadillas le ha brindado. Le muestra la Marca Tenebrosa. Como si un dementor hubiese entrado en la habitación, el ambiente se enfrió, el semblante de Astoria empalideció y todo a su alrededor se volvió pesado, enorme. Aturdida por la noticia, Astoria escuchó como Daphne salió de su habitación con un lejano _"No tardes mucho"_ como despedida. Y se quedó así, estática, sintiendo eso que aturde, embota y paraliza a cualquier persona. Sintiendo miedo.

Sí, miedo. Porque sabía lo que esa "escapada familiar" conllevaba. Salir así, a esas horas y en familia significaba matar a gente inocente, significaba correr el riesgo de morir en nombre de una causa para ella estúpida: la pureza de sangre mágica.

Con la sangre aún congelada por la impresión, Astoria decidió rociar un poco de su perfume de mora en su cuello y bajar al recibidor de la mansión. Y así, arreglada para ser espectadora y protagonista del show que se avecina, bajó las escaleras con pesadez. Desde los últimos peldaños los vio y sonrió. Sonrió porque la escena que vio se le antojó realmente tierna, idílica, casi irreal: Cecilia Greengrass colocando con delicadeza el nudo de la corbata a su marido, el Señor Greengrass, mientras le sermoneaba. Y Cesare Greengrass sonriendo con ternura y galantería ante tal regañina. _¿Cómo no sonreír?_ Entonces, en la mente de Astoria, la cordura le dio un puñetazo al sentimentalismo y le hizo recordar el motivo de dicha "salida familiar". Automáticamente entristeció.

No, no lograba entenderlo. No lograba entender como unas personas como sus padres, a las que adoraba muchísimo, que daban tanto amor y tanto afecto a su familia podían contener tanto odio en su interior y liberarlo para cometer la terrible atrocidad que es matar.

"_Todos tenemos oscuridad y luz en nuestro interior…"_ No recordaba dónde había escuchado esa frase antes, pero es la única que podría utilizar para justificar todo aquel teatro.

— Recordad niñas, para aparecernos iremos de dos en dos, aunque en esta ocasión os apareceréis por Daphne ¿entendido?

— Sí, madre… — contestaron las dos hermanas a la vez. La señora Greengrass las miró reprobatoriamente. No le gustaba nada que unas señoritas de tan alta alcurnia como eran sus hijas contestasen de ese modo. Pero por esa vez lo toleró. Mientras, les repartió el macabro uniforme para esa noche: capa negra y máscara plateada.

Estaban ya preparados, nada podía salir mal. Astoria estaba nerviosa, tanto que olvidaba los pequeños detalles.

— ¡Tsssch! ¡Astoria! ¿Has decidido que hoy es un buen día para practicar tus imperdonables o qué?… tu pañuelo… se te olvida…

_¡Mierda!_ No se acordaba de eso. Menos mal que estaba la estúpida de su hermana para recordárselo…

— Madre, he olvidado mi pañuelo de la suerte, necesito ir a buscarlo.

— Rápido, ve a por él.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Astoria subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. Nervios. Son los nuevos dueños de su cuerpo. Ansiedad, histeria… no podía controlar esas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Un gigante nudo en su garganta hacía que le faltase el aliento (la carrera hasta su habitación no tenía nada que ver, no). Buscó en su cuarto el dichoso pañuelo y lo encontró ahí, encima de su cama, hecho un ovillo. Gris y de seda delicada, como su alma en esos momentos. ¡Vaya asco! En un pasado fue su prenda favorita, pero en la actualidad ponérsela implicaba muerte… que asco de vida.

Con el pañuelo protegiendo su garganta, Astoria y su familia salieron al jardín de la gran Mansión de los Greengrass, _Cheshire Manor_.

— Daphne, ya sabes el lugar. Nos vemos allí — imperó el Señor Greengrass.

Astoria se sorprendió al escuchar con ese rictus tan escalofriante a su padre. Ese hombre siempre era atento y cariñoso con su familia. Siempre le tomaban el pelo diciéndole que en su vejez sería el típico abuelo afable y achuchable… pero en momentos como este siempre demostraba lo duro e impasible que podía llegar a ser. Un Greengrass con todas las de la ley, siempre frío, siempre práctico.

Antes de llevar a cabo la aparición, Astoria echó un último vistazo a su hogar. Tan pulcro, tan alegre, tan vital… igual que su familia… le costaba creer que en su interior pudiesen vivir semejantes bárbaros, asesinos.

Porque sí, por mucho que le costase asimilarlo, ella y su familia eran mortífagos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer**: _No soy J.K Rowling ni sus personajes me pertenecen,. En cambio, las historias que aquí publico son totalmente mias.  
_

* * *

**REPTILIA**

_"¿Quién no te temerá, oh Señor, y glorificará tu nombre? pues sólo tú eres santo; por lo cual todas las naciones vendrán y te adorarán, porque tus juicios se han manifestado." Apocalipsis 15:4._

* * *

_Capítulo 2._**  
**

Cuando sus pies tocaron suelo firme y su estómago se asentó, Astoria pudo ver con estupefacción el lugar donde se encontraban: el orfanato Wool, en Londres. Todo aquel que fuese un aficionado a la historia de la magia (y más siendo esta oscura) o un simple partidario a la causa, sabía el significado de dicho lugar. Era la cuna del mago más terrible y oscuro de todos los tiempos. El orfanato muggle más conocido en el mundo mágico. Allí donde Voldemort se crió.

Aterrorizada, Astoria miró con súplica a su hermana y esperó no escuchar el veredicto de ese juicio macabro que el fanatismo dictó sobre esos pobres niños que allí vivían.

—Daphne…. No puede ser verdad... ¡SÓLO SON NIÑOS!

—Son órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. Considera que las plagas hay que erradicarlas de raíz. Razón no le falta…

—Deja tu tono de indiferencia y mírame a la cara. ¡Joder Daphne!, no puedes ser capaz de hacer eso, ¡ES TERRIBLE!

—Pero es mi deber. De hecho, es _nuestro_ deber… Si no quieres participar en ello, como acostumbras a hacer, no te olvides de tu preciado pañuelo y su función, querida Astoria…

Cabizbaja, Astoria siguió a su hermana hasta las verjas oxidadas de la entrada a aquel orfanato. Allí, encontraron a sus padres, con rostros serios, y a otros dos mortífagos que ella pudo reconocer bien.

—Vaya, vaya… Bienvenidas, señoritas…— les saludó cortésmente el Señor Nott, el hombre más enigmático que jamás han podido conocer. Gabriel Nott era alto y delgado, pero con una anchura considerable en sus brazos y espalda. Piel pálida, ojos negros y cabello castaño. Sus facciones masculinas perfectamente pulidas enmarcaban una sonrisa ladina, casi cruel. Impecablemente vestido, destilaba elegancia por donde iba._ Sexy_. Era un hombre maduro terriblemente sexy. De él se decía que era, junto con _Madame_ Lestrange, uno de los mortífagos más sádicos de las filas de Voldemort. Sadismo que, sin embargo, resultaba atrayente.

A su lado, la mirada de Astoria se encontró con Theodore Nott. Astoria siempre había estado segura que si alguna vez la crueldad se había fundido con la locura en un baile frenético con la belleza como sinfonía, ese, y solamente en ese preciso momento nació Theodore Nott.

Físicamente, Theodore era un chico delgado sin muchos músculos. Poseía, por herencia paterna, una piel nívea y un cabello oscuro. Sin embargo, el color de sus ojos era como el de su alma: azul, como el frío mar. Solitario por naturaleza, solía decirse de él que no encajaba en este mundo. En realidad era este mundo el que no encajaba en su manera de ser. Frío, distante, perturbado, loco, tétrico. Con diecisiete años que tenía había realizado más imperdonables que cualquier auror del Ministerio de Magia. Cada vez que fijaba la vista en Astoria, a ella se le helaba la sangre.

— Dinos Nott, ¿Cuál es la misión?— preguntó sin rodeos el Señor Greengrass.

—Greengrass, el Señor Tenebroso nos ha encargado la noble misión de pulgar al mundo mágico de estas ratas que son los sangre sucias. Entraremos, mataremos y saldremos. Fácil y sencillo.

—Permítame, sin que suene fuera de lugar, Señor Nott, preguntarle cuál es el plan que realmente se esconde tras esta acción…

—¡Oh, _Madame_ Greengrass!, usted siempre tan astuta… Nuestro Señor pretende con este ataque abrir una brecha en la relación entre el Primer Ministro de los sangre sucias y el Primer Ministro del mundo mágico. Así se debilitará, un poco más, el Ministerio y será más fácil provocar su caída— sentenció con una sonrisa ladina el Señor Nott.

Vestidos con sus capas negras, sus manos enguantadas sujetando sus varitas y sus máscaras plateadas cubriendo los rostros. Entraron así al orfanato, como si fuesen jinetes de un apocalipsis certero y real.

Una lágrima se escapó de la mirada apenada de Astoria. Lloraba de rabia e impotencia. Lloraba porque sabía qué es lo que pasará, porque no podía hacer nada para salvarlos, lloraba porque no podía hacer nada más que llorar. Y, otra vez, apareció el nudo en su garganta, la angustia se volvió a erigir en su pecho y los nervios en su mano derecha.

A cada paso el nudo de su garganta iba creciendo. Terminaría ahogándola. La niebla de la noche entumecía sus músculos y sus actos la hacían temblar. Parece mentira que sea pleno mes de Julio.

—Señor Nott, si no le es molestia, creo que mi hermana debería acompañarme. Aún no ha cumplido la mayoría de edad mágica y las imperdonables no las domina del todo bien…

—No hay problema, querida—Sentenció el mayor de los Nott. Y con esa frase como pistoletazo de salida el grupo se internó dentro del orfanato, dispuestos a confirmar, una noche más, su condición de asesinos.

* * *

Draco Malfoy andaba de un lado para otro a lo largo de su enorme habitación en la Mansión Malfoy. Desde un tiempo atrás, concretamente desde hace un año, no podía dormir tranquilo sabiendo que en su hogar se encontraban viviendo una panda de buitres con piel y apariencia humana. No dormía ni comía bien, y su madre, Narcissa, se lo había notado. Llevaba bastante tiempo agobiado. Y cómo no estarlo, su vida estaba en juego. Vivir cada día temiendo que en cualquier momento puedan asesinarte era una de las sensaciones más horribles que Draco jamás sintió.

Arremangó con cuidado su camisa blanca y desabrochó un par de botones. Así mejor. Tanta ansiedad le provocaba claustrofobia. Miró su antebrazo izquierdo, contemplando su Marca durante unos minutos... Cuantísimo la detestaba... Cada dos por tres esa Marca ardía en su piel, fruto de una llamada del Señor Tenebroso.

El Señor Tenebroso... No podía parar de sentirse desquiciado. Ese cabrón mestizo le había encargado una misión casi suicida. Casi. _Sólo Draco puede llevarla a cabo sin perecer en el intento_, había dicho el Señor Tenebroso. No sabía si lo había dicho para alagarle o porque era cierto de que era el único capaz de hacerlo. Por si acaso, el muy cabrón le había amenazado con matarle a él y a su familia. _Hijo de puta..._ A Draco le daba igual morir, ya ves tú... incluso le daba igual que Lucius muriese. Ese desgraciado era el culpable de que él y su madre estuviesen de mierda hasta el cuello. Ya en la Primera Guerra Mágica se había conseguido salvar... ¿Por qué meterse otra vez en esta mierda? Que le diesen por culo a Lucius, pero Narcissa... Narcissa era diferente, joder. ¡Si hasta hizo un Pacto Inquebrantable con Snape para que estuviese a salvo! Joder... Por Narcissa lo hacía todo, lo daba todo. Hasta su vida.

La mansión esa noche se encontraba especialmente tranquila, sin muchos de sus "invitados" en su interior. Era raro, pero a veces sucedía. Y para Draco era jodidamente genial que pasase aquello, ya que podía pasear por los pasillos de su hogar tranquilamente (mandaba narices que no pudiese hacerlo siempre, ya que era su propio hogar).

Salió de su habitación aún con la camisa un poco desarreglada, en busca de su madre. Quería verla para ver qué tal estaba, hablar con ella. Ser una familia normal, como antes de todo aquello.

La encontró en su gran habitación de matrimonio, en la planta de arriba, sentada frente al gran espejo de su tocador, peinando esa melena de dos tonos. Su estilizado cuerpo se encontraba sentado en la banqueta recta, con una elegancia que solo podía ser innata.

—Parece que esta noche será tranquila...

Su voz sobresaltó a Narcissa, quien se giró y lo miró con ternura y esa sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a él.

—Me has asustado.

Draco sonrió. Le encantaba gastar ese tipo de bromas, y que lo regañase con dulzura. Era lo único que les quedaba de antes, de la familia normal que antes eran.

—Sigo sin entender el por qué de su esmero por arreglarse madre, usted siempre esta preciosa.

Lo dice porque es cierto, no porque sea su madre. Para Draco, Narcissa era la mejor creación que el apellido Black había podido dar. Muchos decían que su tía Bellatrix era hermosa, exuberante y atractiva. Pero su locura era esa tara que hacía que Draco no sintiera por ella lo mismo que por su madre. Narcissa era belleza, elegancia, sofisticación. Dulzura mezclada con aristocracia y el saber estar propios de la alta sociedad. Si no fuese su madre, Draco la pediría matrimonio. No había nadie más perfecto que ella.

—Hoy muchos tienen misiones que cumplir. Los Nott, por ejemplo están... Bueno, están llevando a cabo algo... Algo terrible...

—Cuénteme, madre.

—El Señor Tenebroso les ha mandado "pulgar" el orfanato donde se crió... Draco, un orfanato...van a matar a niños. Sí, no serán más que muggles, pero no han hecho nada para merecer sus muertes. Ni siquiera saben que existimos. Son criaturas totalmente inocentes y... Por Merlín, es espantoso.

Narcissa rompió a llorar y Draco la estrechó entre sus brazos, mientras ella seguía sentada y él de pie. Al igual que Draco, estaba harta de esa situación. No aguantaban más. Ambos sabían que todo aquello se les había escapado de las manos. Aquél que decía querer pulgar al mundo mágico de mestizos y muggles estaba traspasando fronteras. Sólo mataba por matar. Y eso, era demasiado...

—Tranquila, madre. Es terrible, pero no podemos hacer nada por ellos. Es algo trágico, pero...

Una risa siniestra inundó de repente toda la mansión. Estruendosa, paranoica. Solo podía ser de Bellatrix.

De un golpe, la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver la figura imponente y despampanante de una psicópata. De su tía Bellatrix. Bella para los amigos. Madame Lestrange si su maldición te iba a tocar.

La voz chillona, penetrante y silbante de su tía se desparramó con énfasis y diversión por toda la habitación.

—Cissy, Cissy… ¡Tengo noticias! ¿Sabes que hay una fiesta en el orfanato Wool? ¡Qué desfachatez! ¡Y no nos han invitado! Menos mal que sé su ubicación…

— Bella, esa no es nuestra misión. El Señor Tenebroso les ha encomendado...

—Narcissa. Vamos a ir. Ahora.

Y no, no es una sugerencia. Esa frase era una orden. Tras coger a toda prisa sus máscaras plateadas y sus largas y negras capas, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Draco y un séquito de veinte mortífagos más que Bellatrix ha conseguido reclutar a última hora se desaparecen en los jardines de _Malfoy Manor_, rumbo al orfanato Wool, donde el caos estaba cerca de desatarse.

* * *

_Cada vez que dejáis un review, una musa (diosa de la inspiración) entra por mi ventana, me tira un libro a la cabeza y me grita: ¡ESCRIBE! Así que ya sabéis, darme inspiración y alegría.  
_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer**: _No soy J.K Rowling ni sus personajes me pertenecen,. En cambio, las historias que aquí publico son totalmente mias.  
_

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y las alertas. **Asteria Greengrass**, **Ophelia Greengrass** y demás gente que pasaís por aquí: gracias de corazón. Esta historia no sería posible sin vosotras/os. Este capítulo, como todos, está escrito por y para vosotras/os. Disfrutadlo.  
_

* * *

**REPTILIA**

_"Vi a la mujer ebria de la sangre de los santos, y de la sangre de los mártires de Jesús; y cuando la vi, quedé asombrado con gran asombro."Apocalipsis 17:6._

* * *

_Capítulo 3. _

El orfanato Wool era incluso más tétrico por dentro que por fuera. El fuerte olor a moho que se respiraba en el ambiente hizo que el grupo de mortífagos arrugase sus narices al unísono. El silencio que precede a la muerte reinaba en todas las esquinas.

Temblar era poco para describir lo que el cuerpo de Astoria hacía bajo su túnica. _¡Joder!_ Eran simples niños, no sabían qué era o qué significaba la palabra _muerte_ y ya la iban a sufrir… Astoria sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para despejarse.

No. No podía pensar con claridad. El pánico que sentía le estaba asfixiando. Se estaba apoderando de ella, de su interior. Quería gritar, escapar, salir corriendo de ese andrajoso lugar… Quería, quería…

En ese justo momento, sintió algo frío en su mano izquierda. Era suave y apretujaba su mano. Cuando miró, vio allí la mano de Daphne.

—No tengas miedo. Haremos lo que siempre hacemos. Tranquila, Astoria.—

Y con esa sencilla frase consiguió tranquilizarla. Así era Daphne. Al menos, con ella sí era así.

Mientras recorren los pasillos del orfanato, Astoria comenzó a recordar ese día. El día en que su relación con su hermana cambió.

_Era una tarde de Enero enfermizo y gélido. Hacía una semana que Daphne había cumplido la mayoría de edad mágica y pronto regresarían a Hogwarts. Por aquel entonces, le relación entre ellas era de odio total y absoluto. Astoria odiaba a Daphne. Odiaba la forma insinuante con la que caminaba, la cara y sonrisa de ángel que poseía, su falsamente preparado tono de voz, tan educado y dulce… La odiaba porque sabía que esa no era la verdadera Daphne. Todo era una estúpida máscara y, tras ella, había una pedante, altanera y cortante Daphne. A ella, a su propia hermana, la trataba como una mísera mierda… Por eso, Astoria la odiaba. Y el sentimiento era recíproco._

_Pero todo ese odio desapareció aquel día. Desapareció cuando Astoria, cómodamente sentada en el diván de su biblioteca en la mansión, vio a Daphne sollozando y estrechando su brazo izquierdo contra su cuerpo, como abrazándose a sí misma. Y entonces, Astoria lo supo: había sido tocada por la Marca Tenebrosa._

_Lejos de gritarla o repudiarla (como hubiese hecho con cualquier otra persona por cometer semejante estupidez), Astoria sólo pudo abrazarla. Fuertemente, con cariño, con amor y calidez. De esa forma fraternal que nunca antes había demostrado._

_—Jamás dejes que te toque, Astoria — sollozó Daphne — Por mucho que te seduzca la causa, nunca caigas en sus redes. Ser mortífago no es tan honorable como ellos nos quieren hacer ver._

_—¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por madre y padre?_

_—Por Theodore_

_—¡JODER DAPHNE! ¿Por qué narices haces una locura así por él? ¡Puf!... mira, yo no me marcaré. Me da igual lo que digan los demás, aunque yo crea y confíe en la pureza de sangre no necesito matar para demostrarlo. No, no lo haré porque un sucio mestizo frustrado por su tara sanguínea me lo ordene. Odio que nos esté llevando a una guerra sin sentido lógico y que os marque como si fueseis un burdo ganado muggle_

_—Ojalá tus palabras sean ciertas y no tengas que pasar por este dolor— Sonrió tristemente Daphne, porque sabía que en un futuro no muy lejano a su hermana no le quedaría más remedio que tirar sus principios a la basura y unirse a la causa. _

_Porque en esta vida hay un sentimiento, una sensación tan fuerte que es capaz de hacer que hasta el más fuerte y fiel se vuelva cobarde y traicione. Eso es lo que provoca el miedo._

Desde entonces, Daphne se puso al servicio del Señor Tenebroso, al igual que sus padres. Astoria debía acompañarlos, pero no participaba debido a su corta edad.

Tampoco quería participar. Pensaba que era malgastar tiempo y esfuerzo. Estaba clarísimo que los sangre sucia no merecían tener o siquiera conocer el don de la magia pero con ignorarlos y rechazarlos bastaba, ¡no hacía falta matar a nadie! Pero llegó el medio-sucio de Voldemort y claro… ¡a matar a todo el mundo! Ridículo…

¿Qué por qué Astoria no se rebelaba y pasaba de participar? Astoria no era imbécil. Ponerse públicamente en contra del Señor Tenebroso y su séquito de mortífagos era colocarse la soga al cuello ella solita, literalmente. Además, siendo miembro de una familia ancestral de sangre pura, con sus padres y su hermana dentro de la causa era imposible alejarse del bando oscuro sin sufrir de cerca ciertas consecuencias.

¿Qué hacer entonces para no morir ni matar?

Fingir.

La idea había sido de Daphne y, al principio, le pareció absurda. Ambas eran de la misma estatura, a pesar de llevarse dos años de diferencia en edad. Con el atuendo de mortífago encima, con esa larga capa negra y sus máscaras plateadas en los rostros, nadie sería capaz de reconocer quién de ellas era una u la otra. Siendo así… ¿Por qué no jugar al despiste? Sólo necesitaban algo, un objeto o prenda, para que quedase claro ante los demás quién de ellas era Astoria. Fue entonces cuando Daphne le regaló aquel pañuelo. Era de seda y de un color gris claro, como si fuese un pedazo de luna hecha tela. Era bastante largo y su tacto era suave.

El plan era sencillo: Antes de cada misión, Astoria colocaría en su cuello el pañuelo, a modo de amuleto. Lo haría cuando su cara estuviese descubierta; así nadie dudaría de que era ella misma quién portaba la prenda. Después, tras cubrir sus rostros con las máscaras de plata, realizarían aquellas misiones que el Señor Tenebroso las ordenase. Astoria se encargaría de inmovilizar y torturar (aunque, en realidad, sería Daphne quién, con el pañuelo al cuello, haría el trabajo de su hermana). Después, Daphne se quitaría el pañuelo y terminaría el trabajo con su verdadera identidad. Siendo ella misma: Daphne Greengrass, una asesina.

Sí, ese era su secreto para no participar en tan dantesco show.

Así habían realizado todos los encargos que, hasta el momento, el Señor Tenebroso les había asignado. El secretísimo plan de las hermanas Greengrass funcionaba; y funcionaría más si Astoria no tuviese ese remordimiento de conciencia cada noche, el cuál le gritaba que era culpable aunque no fuese su mano la que empuñase la varita con la que se asesinaba.

Y ahora, en ese momento, es aquel orfanato, se disponían a seguir con la farsa.

-_¡BOMBARDA MAXIMA!_

La grave y atronadora voz de Gabriel Nott provocó el caos entre los soñolientos inquilinos del recinto. Una humareda de polvo provocada por el derrumbe de ese tabique a la izquierda del pasillo final cegó a los ejecutores. Gritos ahogados y luces que se encendían fueron la señal para que el grupo comenzase a dividirse de dos en dos.

Daphne arrastró consigo a Astoria a la parte derecha de dicho pasillo. Allí, ambas subieron unas estrechas escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso.

—Rápido, quítate el pañuelo y pásamelo—La voz de Daphne y un pequeño tirón en su cuello hicieron que Astoria despertará de ese pequeño embotamiento en el que se había sumido.

Voces. Sí, oía voces. Lejanas y amortiguadas. Voces que imperaban _Crucio, Sectumsempra_, y, finalmente _Avada Kedavra._

Daphne abrió con cuidado una de las primeras puertas a la izquierda de la escalera. Empezó a susurrar_ Desmaius y Petrificus Totalus. _Ese debería ser el trabajo de Astoria: conseguir que las víctimas no escapasen. Mientras Daphne continuaba con su misión, Astoria se vio guiada por sus pasos hasta una puerta justo enfrente de donde Daphne se encontraba. Abrió despacio y con sumo cuidado esa puerta. Y ahí fue cuando su sangre se congeló.

Bebés. Eran bebés recién nacidos. Durmiendo plácidamente en sus cunitas azules y rosas. Sus respiraciones eran el único sonidito de aquella habitación. Tendrían apenas unos días de vida. Y ya la iban a perder…

—Astoria…Esto… no deberías haberlo visto…

Su hermana le agarró por los hombros, sacándola fuera de aquella habitación. Astoria estaba petrificada por el pánico y sus ojos se estaban nublando a causa de las lágrimas que se amontonaban y amenazaban con salir. No. Aquello no era razonable. Esos niños no tenían la culpa, no sabían nada de la guerra. Eran inocentes, tuviesen magia o no.

—Daphne… No…esto ya no es normal ¿De verdad le ves lógica a este plan? ¿De verdad crees que esto es justo? ¿Y si alguno de estos bebés tuviese magia como nosotros? Por favor Daphne… no lo hagas.

—Astoria. No es momento de ponerse a llorar. Si alguno de estos bebés tiene magia significa que es o un sangre sucia o un mestizo y merece esto igual.

—¡NO HABLES ASÍ! ¡NO HABLES COMO SI NO TE IMPORTASEN! Tú no eres tan jodidamente sádica y mezquina como para…

Otra explosión, esta vez más fuerte que la anterior provocada por el Señor Nott, hizo temblar al edificio. Ambas hermanas se miraron sin entender qué sucedía. Sollozos, gritos, luces de colores verdes y rojas salían de todas direcciones. Parecía que en la planta de abajo se había desatado el caos.

Una risa cortando el ambiente. Malévola, frenética, loca. Inconfundible.

De Bellatrix Lestrange.

—¡¿HABÉIS MONTADO UNA FIESTA SIN MÍ?!

_Mierda…_ Ambas hermanas se miraron, intentando buscar la respuesta de qué hacer en la cara de la otra. Sus respiraciones se habían vuelto pesadas y su sangre se había congelado en sus venas. Bellatrix era tétrica, macabra. La psicopatía cobraba forma humana en ella. Le provocaba miedo a cualquiera. Y ellas no eran una excepción.

—¡Rápido Astoria! ¡El pañuelo! Toma, toma…— Con un gesto rápido y tembloroso, Daphne se arrancó el pañuelo y lo posó con rapidez en el cuello de Astoria. Tomó su mano y se dispusieron a bajar las escaleras para reunirse con sus padres.

Podían pensar que nadie las había visto. Estaban seguras (o _casi_ seguras) de que ningún mortífago había podido subir allí arriba.

Pero se equivocaban.

Siempre hay alguna serpiente ocultándose en la oscuridad, siempre alerta y lista para poder atacar en el momento indicado. Observándolo todo con sus penetrantes y enigmáticos ojos grises…

* * *

_Cada vez que dejáis un review, una musa (diosa de la inspiración) entra por mi ventana, me tira un libro a la cabeza y me grita: ¡ESCRIBE! Así que ya sabéis, darme inspiración y alegría..  
_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer**: _No soy J.K Rowling ni sus personajes me pertenecen,. En cambio, las historias que aquí publico son totalmente mias.  
_

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y las alertas. **Asteria Greengrass**, **Ophelia Greengrass, Marie M. Adler ** y demás gente que pasaís por aquí de forma anónima: gracias de corazón. Esta historia no sería posible sin vosotras/os. Este capítulo, como todos, está escrito por y para vosotras/os. Disfrutadlo y dejarme un bonito review.  
_

* * *

**REPTILIA**

_"Miré cuando abrió el sexto sello, y he aquí hubo un gran terremoto; el sol se puso negro como tela de cilicio, y la luna se volvió toda como sangre"Apocalipsis 6:12._

* * *

_Capítulo 4.  
_

Al llegar al orfanato Wool, Draco tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Y no, no era por la muerte de aquellos niños muggles. No, algo iba a salir mal en ese plan, estaba seguro.

Mientras aquel séquito de mortífagos encabezados por su tía Bellatrix se acercaba a la vieja y oxidada puerta del edificio, Draco agarró a su madre por el brazo para rezagarse del grupo y poder susurrarle.

—Madre, esto me da mala espina…

—No te separes de mí, tesoro. Nada malo pasará.

Bellatrix se acercaba con paso seguro y decidido hasta la verja, donde paró en seco. Giró sobre sus propios talones para encarar al séquito que allí se encontraba y dar órdenes estrictas de aquel plan improvisado. Su sonrisa alocada y psicópata brillaba como una estrella en esa lúgubre oscuridad de la noche.

—Nott y Greengrass estarán aquí, en la planta baja. Draco, tú subirás arriba para ver si hay alguien. Los demás, preparar vuestras varitas: ahora es cuando comienza la verdadera fiesta.

Dando una patada a la puerta, Bellatrix y el resto de mortífagos se adentraron en el orfanato como un elefante en una cacharrería. Risas atroces y ensordecedoras, de psicópatas con sed de sangre, anunciaban su llegada. Luces rojas y verdes se disparaban desde la punta de sus varitas.

Se desató el caos. El humo de algunos muros cayendo impedía a Draco ver con claridad donde se encontraba la escalera para subir al piso de arriba, aunque pronto se topó con ella. Narcissa le frenó un solo segundo para besar su mejilla. Ella también tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Draco, hijo, ten cuidado.

Subía veloz las escaleras mientras la locura se siguió desatando en el piso de abajo. Gritos, sollozos, luces de aquí para allá. Risas histéricas, psicópatas. El sonido de la guerra, de la locura. De la muerte.

El segundo piso parecía más tranquilo. Pero sólo lo parecía. En seguida pudo distinguir a dos figuras de la misma estatura, discutiendo entre sí. Reconoció una de las voces, la otra no. Draco decidió ocultarse en la oscuridad, empuñando su varita. Debía estar alerta.

—Daphne… No…esto ya no es normal ¿De verdad le ves lógica a este plan? ¿De verdad crees que esto es justo? ¿Y si alguno de estos bebés tuviese magia como nosotros? Por favor Daphne… no lo hagas.

—Astoria. No es momento de ponerse a llorar. Si alguno de estos bebés tienes magia significa que es o un sangre sucia o un mestizo y merece esto igual.

—¡NO HABLES ASÍ! ¡NO HABLES COMO SI NO TE IMPORTASEN! Tú no eres tan jodidamente sádica y mezquina como para…

Una fuerte explosión hizo que ambas figuras parasen su conversación y se miraran entre sí. Y una risa cortando el ambiente. Malévola, frenética, loca. Inconfundible, la de su tía Bellatrix.

—¡Rápido Astoria! ¡El pañuelo! Toma, toma…

Draco enarcó una ceja, confuso. Observó como una de esas figuras, a la que identificó como Daphne Greengrass, se quitaba un pañuelo de seda de su cuello y lo colocaba sobre el cuello de la otra figura. _Astoria… _no, no le sonaba para nada ese nombre.

_Astoria, Astoria…_

Más gritos, más explosiones y más luces de colores verdes y rojas. Las dos figuras descendieron hacia la planta de abajo. Draco decidió echar un vistazo rápido por aquel lugar antes de seguirlas. Descubrió una habitación con cunas y bebés; en ese momento se encontraban todos llorando, debido al caos. Ahora entendía el motivo de la discusión…

Otra explosión. El suelo del segundo piso se tambaleó. No quedaba mucho tiempo, seguramente Bellatrix había decidido tirar el edificio abajo a base hechizos. Draco decidió bajar al primer piso. No podía salvar a esos bebés. Tenía que dejarlos ahí, esperando que sus vidas no corriesen peligro…

Desde los tres últimos escalones, Draco miró con estupefacción aquel caos y, lo que encontró, le descolocó:

Una batalla campal donde los hechizos volaban en todas direcciones. Los cadáveres de los niños muggles se amontonaban en los pasillos. Los que aún quedaban vivos gritaban, lloraban e intentaban escapar corriendo en todas direcciones. Más rayos verdes, más risas maquiavélicas. Un fuerte olor invadiendo el ambiente. Es olor a sangre derramada.

—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!

Draco dirigió su vista hacia aquella voz imperiosa. Ellos habían retirado sus máscaras de plata y se podían ver sus rostros: Era Gabriel Nott y, tras él, Cesare y Cecilia Greengrass. Traían sus varitas en alto dispuestos a defenderse ante cualquier peligro. Lo que no sabían es que el peligro eran ellos mismos.

—Órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, Nott. Nos lo ha dicho _Madame_ Lestrange.—Contestó Judson, uno de los mortífagos que su tía Bellatrix había conseguido reclutar en el último momento.

—Eso no puede ser posible, ¡ESTA MISIÓN ERA SÓLO PARA NOSOTROS!— gritó la señora Greengrass.

—¡CUIDADO!

Una explosión más, el techo cayó sobre ellos. El humo de las paredes al derrumbarse no le dejaba ver con claridad y Draco chocó su espalda contra la de alguien más. Estaba asustado, confuso. No sabía qué hacer ni qué iba a ocurrir.

—¡_LUMUS_!

Encontró a Theodore Nott empuñando su varita, igual de sorprendido que él.

—Malfoy, ¿Qué cojones estáis haciendo aquí?

—Bellatrix tiene ganas de suicidarse y nos arrastra con ella…

Otra explosión más, más escombros cayendo sobre ellos. Gritos. Esta vez, más cercanos a ellos de lo que les hubiese gustado. Ambos jóvenes dirigieron su vista hacia allí y las vieron: las hermanas Greengrass.

Sí, ahora sí que le sonaba a Draco aquel nombre.

_Astoria. Astoria Greengrass. _

La hermana menor de Daphne. ¿Qué hace allí si sólo tenía catorce o quince años? ¿Y por qué es ella quien llevaba ahora el pañuelo?

Theodore y Draco corrieron hacia ellas en medio de la estupefacción. Un gran trozo de techo había caído sobre ellas, atrapando a Daphne en un pequeño rincón sin salida. Astoria intentaba retirarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero era demasiado pequeña y débil para poder hacerlo. Theodore la apartó de un empujón y con un simple hechizo consiguió retirar los escombros, ayudando a Daphne a salir y protegiéndola de más escombros que caían con sus brazos.

—Daphne ¿Estás bien?

—¡ASTORIA! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

—¡Callaos las dos! Tenemos que marcharnos, o el edificio caerá sobre nosotros. Malfoy, ¿algún plan?

Antes de que Draco pudiese contestar a Theodore, un _Bombarda Maxima_ pronunciado por la voz de Bellatrix hizo que lo poco que quedaba en pie del orfanato se fuese abajo.

El techo se abalanzó sobre ellos.

Astoria ya podía sentir el peso de una muerte dolorosa sobre ella. Ya había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se había paralizado por el miedo.

_"Ya está. Es el final", _ pensó.

Y hubiese sido su final, de no haber sido por una mano que le agarró la muñeca y la atrajo con fuerza hacia _él_. Sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban con fuerza, que la pegaban a un cuerpo que Astoria abrazó con desesperación, de manera involuntaria. Lo abrazaba porque su vida dependía de ello.

Astoria sintió como todo a su alrededor giraba, se desvanecía. Sintió como una fuerza tiraba fuertemente desde su ombligo. Se sentía segura, a pesar de ello.

Porque sabía, inconscientemente, que hubiese sido su final de no haber sido porque Draco Malfoy estaba ahí, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, protegiéndola en medio del caos, salvándola de una muerte segura aún sin conocerla de nada.

O eso creía...

* * *

Nagini acariciaba el suelo con su vientre. Paseaba por todo el salón de la Mansión Malfoy, buscando a su amo. No era cariño lo que sentía por ese humano, ni nada parecido. Era como una especie de unión forzosa, de lazo astral. Mágico.

Su cuerpo serpentíl surcaba la alfombra que cubría el suelo. ¿Qué tendría hoy para ella su dueño? Nagini notaba en su interior una rabia enorme, un odio que carcomía su ser. No sería humana, pero siempre que sentía aquello, su amo aparecía con alguna presa para ella. Y hoy, más que nunca, lo notaba.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par, levantando algo de polvo en ese oscuro y tétrico lugar. Lord Voldemort hacía su aparición por fin. Andaba visiblemente enfadado. Alguien le había ofendido o, peor aún, desobedecido...

Tras él andaba cabizbajo Gabriel Nott y Cesare Greengrass. Más atrás, Bellatrix caminaba como una niña a la que llevan al parque, de manera divertida y feliz. Aunque, claro está, con un tinte de locura en esa diversión y felicidad... Narcissa Malfoy acompañaba a su hermana. Esta, en cambio, mostraba una actitud sobria y lúgubre. Quizá, dicha actitud se debía a que era inminente que Lord Voldemort desatase su ira de un momento a otro. No era para menos: habían incumplido (a medias) una de las primeras reglas que el Señor Tenebroso había impuesto: _si no se te ordena hacer algo, no lo hagas._

Las puertas del gran salón se cerraron tras ellos con pesadez, dejando a los cincos mortífagos y a su mascota en el interior. Nagini reptó hasta llegar a su amo, y se alzó sobre sí misma para que le acariciase su cabeza. Los cinco mortífagos tomaron asiento en la gran mesa para que Lord Voldemort alzase su sibilina voz y comenzase a hablar:

— Mi querido Gabriel, eres tú uno de mis más fieles seguidores, al igual que tú, Cesare. Os encomendé una misión que no ha acabado como yo esperaba. Soy un hombre justo, así que dejaré que me expliquéis qué ha ocurrido.

Los rostros de Cesare Greengrass y Gabriel Nott parecían esculpidos en cera a punto de fundirse. Ambos mostraban una máscara de seriedad e imperturbabilidad, aunque en realidad sentían miedo. Narcissa Malfoy los miró con pena. Ella sabía lo que estaban sintiendo ambos hombres en ese momento. Fue Nott quien tomó la palabra.

— Mi señor, como usted nos ordenó, Greengrass y yo nos encontrábamos con nuestras familias realizando el plan que nos designó. Lo estábamos llevando a cabo con las indicaciones que usted mismo nos dio, cuando la señorita Lestrange apareció en escena, acompañada por algunos seguidores más. La señorita Lestrange nos dijo que usted le había dado órdenes de intervenir también y bueno... el resto ya lo conoce.

—Mientes Nott— contestó Bellatrix con una risa malévola llena de veneno. El salón quedó en total silencio. Nadie se atrevía a levantar la voz más de lo necesario frente al Señor Tenebroso. Este volvió a hablar

—¿Por qué dices que miente, querida?

—Mi Señor, yo nunca dije que fuese a cumplir órdenes suyas. Simplemente aparecí para que el plan saliese en condiciones. A saber si ellos lo llevarían a cabo en condiciones...

Un rayo rojo deslumbró todo el salón seguido de un grito agudo de mujer, provocado por el dolor. Bellatrix se encontraba ahora tirada en el suelo, producto del fuerte _crucio_ con el que le había castigado Su Señor. Narcissa Malfoy, Cesare Greengrass y Gabriel Nott quedaron perplejos. Eso sí, sin moverse de sus asientos. Lord Voldemort acarició de nuevo a Nagini, con tranquilidad. El reptil esperó pacientemente a que su amo la diese permiso para comer, pero ese permiso nunca llegó.

—Bella, Bella... Mi más fiel sierva. Casi mi mano derecha... ¿Por qué me desobedeces? Si fueses otra, ahora estarías muerta. Ahora, marchaos. Nagini... Esta no será tu cena. Lo siento pequeña...

Volvió a acariciar con cariño a la serpiente mientras los cuatro mortífagos se marchaban. La desobediencia se castigaba con la vida, pero matar a Bella no le convenía. Deshacerse de gente tan loca como ella no entraba ahora dentro de sus planes. La necesitaba. Necesitaba de su locura, de su sadismo, de su pasión a la hora de actuar por su causa. Fuese cual fuese el lugar, si fuese en un duelo o en su cama. Porque ese era otro de sus grandes desvelos. Pero eso, solo Nagini lo sabía...

* * *

_Cada vez que dejáis un review, una musa (diosa de la inspiración) entra por mi ventana, me tira un libro a la cabeza y me grita: ¡ESCRIBE! _

_Así que ya sabéis, darme inspiración y alegría..._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer**: _No soy J.K Rowling ni sus personajes me pertenecen,. En cambio, las historias que aquí publico son totalmente mias.  
_

___Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y las alertas. Como siempre os digo, esta historia no sería posible sin vosotras/os. Este capítulo, como todos, está escrito por y para vosotras/os. Disfrutadlo y dejarme un bonito review, que me hacen muy feliz.  
_

* * *

**REPTILIA**

_"Entonces uno de los ancianos habló, diciéndome: Estos que están vestidos de ropas blancas, ¿quiénes son, y de dónde han venido? "Apocalipsis 7:13_

* * *

_Capítulo 5._

Astoria esperaba ansiosa y atemorizada en aquel butacón de la sala del té de la Mansión Malfoy. Allí se encontraba junto a su madre, junto a Daphne y Theodore. Junto a Draco Malfoy. Sus manos se enredaban nerviosamente en su regazo. Aquella misión había sido una catástrofe. No sólo habían acabado con la vida de todos los inquilinos del orfanato, sino que se había caído el edificio encima. Literalmente. De no haber sido por Malfoy ella ahora estaría muerta. Su cadáver estaría como el de aquellos niños, sepultados bajo los escombros. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar o de salir huyendo del país. Joder, era demasiado... ¡Le había visto la cara a la muerte!

En el mundo muggle achacaron tal caos a una explosión de gas. Ni ellos mismo podían tragarse mentira tan gorda.

Alzó su vista para mirar a los demás. Vio a su madre gesticulando plegarias mudas, como si le rezase a un dios inexistente para que a su marido no le ocurriese nada. Daphne se paseaba de un lado al otro, abrazada a sí misma, con los ojos aguados, a punto de romper a llorar. Malfoy y Nott se encontraban apoyados a los laterales de la gran chimenea que presidía esa estancia. Nott no paraba de mirarse los zapatos, mientras Malfoy, arrogantemente cruzado de brazos, hacía lo mismo que estaba haciendo Astoria: analizar a los presentes. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Se mantuvieron un minuto (que se hizo interminable para ella) sosteniéndose la mirada. El sonrojo se instaló de inmediato en las mejillas de Astoria, quien miró a todos los lados. Tras asegurarse de que nadie más les miraba, Astoria vocalizó un mudo "Gracias" para Draco. Este no mostró ni un ápice de simpatía o agrado, ya que a lo único que se limitó fue a cambiar de postura.

El silencio de aquella estancia sólo era interrumpido por un gran reloj de pie instalado en una esquina. El tic tac de sus manillas aumentaba la sensación de que el tiempo se había quedado estancado y no avanzaba. Un grito de mujer hizo que todos los allí presentes girasen la cabeza en dirección al gran salón de la mansión. Draco Malfoy sacó con agilidad su varita del chaleco de su traje, para dirigirse hacia allí, pero una mano se posó en su hombro, sujetándole.

—No es tu madre. Ese grito ha sido de tu tía. Relájate, cielo—

Draco volteó para ver a Cecilia Greengrass, la propietaria de esa mano en su hombro y de esa frase tranquilizadora y amable. Era curioso como una mujer de apariencia afable y con fama de ser cariñosa y divertida podía ser mortífaga, aunque él no era quién para juzgar a nadie. Guardó su varita y sonrió con sinceridad a aquella mujer. Le recordó a su madre en ese momento.

—Gracias, Señora Greengrass—

Los cuatro mortífagos a los que esperaban hicieron su aparición en aquella salita. Nott y Greengrass aparecieron primero, mostrando en sus rostros seriedad y enfado. Tras ellos aparecía Narcissa Malfoy, con la misma actitud de los primero, agarrando a Bellatrix, que aún se retorcía de dolor por el _crucio_ con el que Su Señor la había castigado.

Daphne se abalanzó sobre los brazos de su padre, controlando un sollozo. Theodore saludó a su progenitor con un movimiento seco de cabeza, y este le devolvió el saludo de la misma forma. Astoria miró a su madre mientras esta se acercaba a ella para abrazarla por los hombros. Ya había pasado el peligro. Por su parte, Draco acudió al lado de su madre para sujetar a su tía por los brazos. Bellatrix lloraba por el dolor. Sentía que todo su cuerpo se quemaba poco a poco, desde las profundidades de sus entrañas hasta la piel. Era una sensación desesperante. Balbuceaba palabras inconexas que eran solapadas por grititos sordos acompañados por sollozos. Era un llanto desesperado, doloroso. Tanto como ella misma. Nadie en esa sala de té sabía qué hacer en ese momento, si ayudarla con su dolor o echarla otro _crucio_ encima. Total... Se lo tenía merecido por desobedecer. Gabriel Nott, con una sonrisa ladina (llena de hipocresía y frialdad) y rodeando con su brazo a Theodore, habló primero.

—Espero que se recupere pronto del percance, _Madame_ Lestrange—

— MUERETE MALDITO—

— Si, si, _Madame_ Lestrange, buena noche para usted también. _Madame_ Malfoy, _Madame_ Greengrass... Un placer verlas siempre tan bien... Greengrass, nos vemos.—

— Buena noche, Nott—

Gabriel y Theodore Nott se desaparecieron del lugar, aunque antes de hacerlo, Theodore le dedicó a Daphne un guiño de ojo seductor. Nadie se percató de este detalle, o eso creían ellos...

* * *

Al llegar a _Cheshire Manor_, Astoria corrió a encerrarse en su habitación. No podía aguantar más las lágrimas que el miedo le provocaba. Su cuerpo temblaba producto del pánico. Estuvo a punto de morir... _¡Joder!_ ¡Solo tenía quince años! No podía morir... No aún. Se tiró sobre su cama y abrazó con ansia su almohada. Recordó todo lo acontecido en esa noche. El orfanato, los niños, las explosiones, los mortífagos que aparecieron de la nada, el edificio cayéndose sobre ellos...

_Malfoy. _

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y miró hacia el ventanal. Había sido una noche larga, afuera la oscuridad de la noche se estaba aclarando. El sol haría su aparición de un momento a otro, serían alrededor de las cinco de la mañana... _Lo mejor será descansar un poco_, pensó Astoria, que aún vestida y con las lágrimas en los ojos decidió dormir. Al segundo después de cerrar los ojos, unos pequeños golpecitos en su puerta le avisaron que tendría compañía.

—Pase—

—Ey, tú—

Daphne se coló en la habitación y anduvo hasta la cama de Astoria. Se sentó en la orilla del colchón y acarició el pelo de la chica, que seguía escondiendo su cara en la almohada, tumbada bocabajo.

—¿Cómo estás?—

—Joder Daphne, casi me matan, ¿cómo quieres que este?—

—Tienes razón...—

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que estar metidas en toda esta mierda? ¿Por qué lo hacemos?—

—Lo hacemos por amor, nena. Yo lo hago por amor a Theodore, tú lo haces por amor a papá y a mamá, por esta familia. Ellos, en cambio, lo hacen por amor a sus propios intereses.—

—Yo no lo hago por amor a padre y madre. Les odio. Casi pierden a sus hijas hoy y ni siquiera se han dignado a preguntar como estábamos. Solo tienes que ver a mamá, es más amable y atenta con los hijos de los demás que con los suyos propios.—

Astoria se levantó, cambiando de postura para quedar sentada frente a su hermana. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a acariciar el cielo, y su luz tocaba a ambas hermanas, quienes se miraban fijamente.

—Voy a fugarme, no aguanto más— dijo Astoria con decisión —Tranquila, no te pediré que me ayudes. No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa. Aunque si quieres, puedes venir—

—Astoria... Tienes quince años. ¿Donde narices vas a ir? Tal y como están las cosas, fugarte es una decisión suicida. ¿No lo entiendes? En esta guerra el lema que impera es _o estás conmigo o estas contra mí_. No puedes fugarte. Si lo haces, nunca más podrás volver, mamá y papá moverían cielo y tierra para encontrarte y después, asegurarse de darte tu merecido por desobedecerles y...y... Y no puedes dejarme sola, nena.—

Ambas sonrieron con una ternura teñida de tristeza. Se odiaban pero, al mismo tiempo, se querían. Quizás ese era el secreto de su relación: ser rivales pero, al mismo tiempo, estar unidas.

—Tienes razón, pero no me marcaré, eso seguro—

Daphne sonrió. Le encantaba la determinación de su hermana. Observó con cariño todos los rasgos de su cara: esos grandes ojos verdes, esa pequeña nariz respingona y esos labios pequeños y finitos, adornando esa carita de ángel ovalada. Era única.

—Me parece bien, nena. Yo tampoco dejaré que la Marca te toque— le dijo Daphne con su tono de voz más dulce y acariciando su mejilla. Por nada del mundo dejaría que alguien hiciese daño a su muñequita.

* * *

_Cada vez que dejáis un review, una musa (diosa de la inspiración) entra por mi ventana, me tira un libro a la cabeza y me grita: ¡ESCRIBE! _

_Así que ya sabéis, darme inspiración y alegría..._


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer**: _No soy J.K Rowling ni sus personajes me pertenecen,. En cambio, las historias que aquí publico son totalmente mias.  
_

___Muchísimas gracias por los reviews de **damcastillo** y de mi queridísima **Marie M. Adler** en el capítulo anterior, y por las nuevas alertas y FAV's. Pero sobretodo, muchísimas gracias a **EmzF** por comentarme los errores que he cometido para ayudarme a mejorar. Gracias, de verdad, sois jodidamente geniales.  
_

___ Como siempre os digo, esta historia no sería posible sin vosotras/os. Este capítulo, como todos, está escrito por y para vosotras/os. Disfrutadlo y dejarme un bonito review, que me hacen muy feliz.  
_

* * *

**REPTILIA**

_"Y en aquellos días los hombres buscarán la muerte, pero no la hallarán; y ansiarán morir, pero la muerte huirá de ellos. "Apocalipsis 9:6_

* * *

_Capítulo 6.  
_

Theodore despertó en su habitación cuando el sol se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo. Las sábanas descolocadas y su pelo revuelto indicaban que había vuelto a tener pesadillas. Poco le importaba ya.

Se levantó de su cama y fue al baño, donde se quedó mirando el espejo. Este le devolvía el reflejo de un chico joven, vestido sólo con el pantalón del pijama y con unas ojeras decorando su rostro. A pesar de tener una buena complexión, él se sentía un enclenque. Con fastidio por lo visto en el espejo, se metió bajo el grifo de la ducha. El agua fresca le cayó desde arriba mojando su cabello y su espalda.

Mientras se duchaba, recordó todos los acontecimientos de la noche pasada. Maldita Lestrange... Desde hacía bastante tiempo se había percatado que _Madame_ Lestrange quería quitarse del medio a su padre, pero lo de ayer fue una puta locura por su parte… Él también tenía ganas de mandarle a criar malvas, pero prefería ser más sutil. Estaba esperando el momento ideal, desde luego. La paciencia era una de sus virtudes.

Desde los cinco años de edad, Theodore odiaba a su padre. Le culpaba de la muerte de su madre, aquella que apareció estrangulada y llena de sangre en la cama de matrimonio. Según los aurores que investigaron el caso, había sido violada y torturada con _crucios_. Su cuerpo también presentaba quemaduras de cigarrillos en su piel y cortes de considerable profundidad. Treinta y seis puñaladas, para ser más exactos. Nunca se llegó a culpar a nadie oficialmente por supuesta falta de pruebas. Los aurores nunca consiguieron averiguar quién o quiénes fueron los asesinos. Pero Theodore sí.

Encontró al cabo de los años unas fotografías en el despacho de su padre donde su madre aparecía amordazada y con quemaduras y golpes en su rostro. Llevaba el mismo camisón con el que la encontraron muerta. En cada imagen salía más y más demacrada y golpeada, moviéndose y gritando mudamente. Fue estremecedor. Traumático.

Jamás le contó a su padre que le había descubierto y es ahí donde comenzó a tener pesadillas.

Las pesadillas que tenía Theodore eran precisamente sobre la muerte. Soñaba constantemente en gente anónima o conocida que moría en sus propias manos. Un halo de sadismo y locura teñía estas acciones. El Theodore de los sueños era un psicópata y el Theodore de la realidad se parecería a el primero de manera idéntica si no fuese por ella.

_Daphne. Daphne Greengrass._

Cada amanecer le recordaba a su pelo, de un castaño tan claro que podía pasar por dorado, y ondulado. Invitaba a acariciarlo, a perderse en la tranquilidad que transmitía cada cabello. Sus ojos azules parecían dos pequeñas gotas de rocío, humedeciendo con ellos la fría y seca alma de Theodore. Su cuerpo era como el de una sirena, curvo, delgado. Perfecto.

No, no se podía considerar amor lo que sentía por Daphne Greengrass.

Theodore no podía amar. Básicamente, porque no sabía qué era eso de sentir. Él nunca había tenido sentimientos. Ni siquiera lloró cuando vio a su madre muerta... Lo suyo por Daphne era obsesión. Sí, sólo era una insana obsesión que le carcomía las entrañas.

Una obsesión insana que se había colado en su pecho y asfixiaba. Cuando vio caer el techo del orfanato sobre ella, su **_yo_** humano quedó paralizado. Le invadió un pánico iracundo. Por suerte, su **_yo_** psicópata, ese que sólo paseaba de noche en sus pesadillas, reaccionó, cogiéndola bruscamente entre sus brazos y desapareciéndose en la Mansión Malfoy.

Su **_yo_** psicópata quería a Daphne totalmente para él.

Esa parte oscura de su alma no iba a dejar ni que la propia muerte se la arrebatase...

* * *

Unos golpecillos en la puerta de su habitación le sacaron de la ensoñación en la que se había perdido. Estaba sentando en el butacón verde junto a su cama, mirando el atardecer a través del ventanal que coronaba aquella majestuosa estancia, donde había dormido desde siempre. Antes, de sus techos colgaban móviles de dragones que escupían fuego, de snitch doradas en miniatura y de escobas que de cuando en cuando se liberaban de las cuerdas para volar a su alrededor. Le encantaba que su madre se tomase la molestia de encantarlos así para conseguir que un rubiales de cinco añitos, más inquieto y revoltoso que un torbellino, se durmiese cada noche.

Habían sido muchas las noches que habían pasado ya. Ahora el torbellino tenía diecisiete años y la inquietud que antes reflejaban sus juegos ahora se guardaba bajo su nívea piel.

—Pase.

Detrás de la puerta de roble macizo se asomó una radiante y hermosa Narcissa. Digna _de un Malfoy_, pensó. Y, automáticamente, Draco recordó esas dos esmeraldas que había visto por ojos la noche anterior, mirándole. Nunca había visto una mirada tan preciosa, tan perfecta. Y no sólo por su color, sino por la inocencia que desprendían. _Joyas dignas de un Malfoy_.

—Draco, tesoro. ¿Qué hacías?

—Nada interesante, madre.

—Estupendo. ¿Te apetece que esta anciana que tienes por madre te invite a tomar el té en el jardín? Todos han salido, así que la casa es nuestra.

—Usted no es una anciana, madre...

Sonrió. Porque sólo esa mujer podía hacerlo sonreír. Se levantó del butacón para salir tras ella, quien le estaba esperando con una sonrisa en sus labios. Menuda preciosidad... Aún no entendía como teniendo una joya tan preciada, Lucius la ignoraba. _Podría decirse que los Malfoy eran muy dados a ignorar piedras preciosas que se encontraban a su alrededor...  
_

—Madre, vaya usted tomando el té sin mí. Acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer una visita importante.

Besó su mejilla y se desapareció.

Narcissa sonrió. Sabía cuál era el lugar al que se dirigía su hijo.

* * *

_Cada vez que dejáis un review, una musa (diosa de la inspiración) entra por mi ventana, me tira un libro a la cabeza y me grita: ¡ESCRIBE! Así que ya sabéis, darme inspiración y alegría._


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer**: _No soy J.K Rowling ni sus personajes me pertenecen. En cambio, las historias que aquí publico son totalmente mías._

_Un enorme "GRACIAS" para __**damcastillo, EmzF,**__ mi queridísima __**Marie M. Adler, Epifania, Ferruca, Afrodita, **__**Juli-Pim**__**,**_ _**Ophelia Greengrass**_, _**Asteria Malfoy-Greengrass**__y la gente anónima que me habéis dejado reviews bonitos. También para __**LunaS Purple**_, _**AnnMalfoyGreengrass, scp1998**_ y _**Zoe1010 **__por añadir la historia recientemente a FAV's y alertas__. Gracias, de verdad, sois jodidamente geniales._

_Como siempre os digo, esta historia no sería posible sin vosotras/os. Este capítulo, como todos, está escrito por y para vosotras/os. Disfrutadlo y dejarme un bonito review, que me hacen muy feliz._

* * *

**REPTILIA**

_'' Vi a un ángel que descendía del cielo, con la llave del abismo, y una gran cadena en la mano." Apocalipsis 20:1_

* * *

_Capítulo 7.  
_

Leer era una de sus grandes aficiones. Pintar, sin duda, le entusiasmaba. La música le ayudaba a no sentirse sola, y la fotografía le mostraba y le permitía mostrar todo aquello que no podía expresar con palabras. La belleza que reflejaba esa mariposa posada en una flor, batiendo sus alas y regalando colorido era, simplemente, un momento mágico que Astoria no se pudo reprimir en retratar con su cámara. Le fascinaba, pero no lograba entender como los muggles podían disfrutar de la fotografía si la suya no poseía movimiento. ¡Si era lo mejor!

Se encontraba en su habitación viendo las ciento de fotografías que alguna vez había realizado y que ahora estaban esparcidas por toda su cama. El silencio de la mansión acompañaba a pasarse horas mirando las instantáneas. El sol del atardecer se filtraba entre las cortinas de seda blancas con una delicadeza deliciosa. Era un momento de relax extremo... ¿Qué podría estropearlo? Pues, Astoria debería aprender que tanta calma es predecesora siempre de alguna tormenta, y esa quietud sólo podía significar una cosa...

—Astoria, tenemos visita.

La cabeza de Daphne internándose en su cuarto para avisarle de que alguien había venido rompió su pompa. _Por Merlín..._ Otra vez a soportar la visita de algún amigo de sus padres...

Lo cierto, es que mientras salía de su cuarto y bajaba las escaleras blancas de mármol recordó que sus padres habían salido. Entonces, ¿quién...?

No le dio tiempo a continuar con la pregunta en su cabeza, porque una cabellera rubia le dio la respuesta.

—Buenos tardes—dijo titubeando Astoria. Malfoy era amigo de su hermana, no de ella. No entendía porque Daphne la había avisado de la llegada de Draco Malfoy. _Oh, niña boba,_ pensó, _¿quizá para que le des las gracias por salvarte la vida?_ Vale, estaba en deuda con él.

Draco movió su cabeza a modo de saludo. Le había dicho a Daphne que necesitaba hablar con las dos ¿por qué le dejaba a solas entonces con su hermana? No sabía por qué, pero le ponía nervioso. _Por Merlin, ¡es una cría!_

Un silencio incomodo se instauró en el salón, aumentando más si cabía la distancia entre ellos dos. La analizó de arriba a abajo: era una chica de catorce o quince años bastante guapa, con un pelo caoba largo, cayendo como una cascada en su espalda, con ondas delicadas. Su rostro era fino pero redondeado, con esos ojos verdes... _¡Joder! ¡Ni Potter los tenía tan verdes!_ Parecía que habían sido pintados, un verde tan esmeralda no podía ser natural. Su nariz pequeñita, ahí plantada, como el punto final de un bello poema. Y unos labios pequeños, como un piñón, ni demasiado delgados ni extremadamente regordetes, simplemente perfectos. Parecían una fresa que esperaba ser mordida. Su delgada figura se escondía tras un vestido vaquero que le llegaba a las rodillas. Este delineaba perfectamente las curvas sinuosas de las caderas. Era delgada, pero no esquelética. Iba a ser una mujer con un tipazo de infarto. Draco envidió entonces a aquél que fuese a tener la suerte que quedarse con semejante belleza.

Astoria no fue indiferente al escrutinio que el rubio le estaba haciendo. No fue indiferente porque, básicamente, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo… Observó al joven que estaba frente a ella, vestido con unos pantalones de traje negros y una camisa de seda a juego. Una corbata negra se anudaba a su cuello, y una americana de la misma tela y color que el pantalón abrazaba un cuerpo delgado pero bien formado. Unos zapatos italianos a sus pies completaban el atuendo. La verdad es que le quedaba genial, ya que resaltaba su pálida piel y su pelo platinado. Una nariz perfectamente cincelada, con unos pómulos altos y marcados y unos ojos grises que le daban un toque enigmático. Astoria sabía que estaba mal, que a su edad no debería pensar en esos términos, pero pensar en Malfoy era pensar en el pecado de la lujuria misma.

Decidió romper aquel silencio; al fin y al cabo alguien debía hacerlo, y a él no se le veía mucho por la labor...

—Esto...Malfoy...quería...si, quería agradecerte lo que hiciste la noche anterior. De no ser por ti posiblemente ahora no estaría viva. Gracias.

Draco sonrió torcidamente. Comenzó a pasearse lentamente alrededor de Astoria. Quería admirar esa belleza de la misma forma que se admira una escultura. Le había gustado esa sumisión y timidez con la que le había hablado, pero una Slytherin nunca es sumisa, sino orgullosa... decidió probarla.

—Vaya, vaya Greengrass... Lo cierto es que si de verdad hubieses estado agradecida, hubieses venido tú a buscarme para decírmelo, y no al contrario, ¿no crees?

—Estoy agradecida de que me hayas salvado la vida, pero no estoy tan loca como para ir a buscarte a la guarida donde se ocultan todos los mortífagos para adularte. Ni estoy loca ni soy el perrito faldero de nadie...

_Touché. _Orgullosa, con lengua viperina, ingenio rápido. ¿Podría ser mejor? Esperaba descubrirlo más adelante...esa cajita de sorpresas Greengrass le estaba empezando a llamar la atención. Volvió a sonreír ladeadamente, con arrogancia.

—Tienes razón, pero no creas que yo he venido sólo para que me des las gracias.

Paró su paseo frente a la chica, mirándola fijamente. Quiso transmitirla odio e inspirarla terror con su mirada, pero los ojos de Astoria eran dos pozos sin fondo donde no se podía leer absolutamente nada. Intentó utilizar la Legeremancia con ella, pero al parecer, el joven Malfoy no era el único experto en Oclumancia en esa sala… Sonrió de nuevo, mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos y reanudaba su paseo, esta vez por la sala. Estaba descubriendo muchas cosas de esa niña. Cosas que le despertaban curiosidad. Cosas de las que intentaría sacar algún tipo de beneficio.

—Vaya, Vaya… Utilizando la Oclumancia, ¿eh? ¿Qué tipo de secretos guardas en tu cabecita, Greengrass?

—No es asunto tuyo, Malfoy.

Astoria tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Si su hermana no aparecía rápido, no sabía lo que podría pasar en esa sala. Ella le estaba muy agradecida por salvarle la vida, pero no le aguantaba. Malfoy era altivo, egocéntrico, engreído, arrogante y orgulloso. Lo único que ambos tenían en común era ser Slytherin, hijos de mortífagos y utilizar el sarcasmo como idioma.

Draco se acercó peligrosamente a Astoria. Esta vez, su mirada sí le inspiró terror y su sonrisa torcida le predijo, en cierto modo, que Malfoy guardaba un as bajo su manga.

—Quizás tus secretitos de quinceañera no me interesen nada, pero creo que tienes otros secretos que me serían muy útiles para volver a ganar la confianza del Señor Tenebroso… ¿Cómo crees que le sentaría enterarse del jueguecito que os traéis Daphne y tú con ese estúpido pañuelo atado al cuello?

Los ojos de Astoria se abrieron como platos. Su cara comenzó a palidecer tanto que parecía una estatua de cera. Un sudor frio recorrió toda su espina dorsal. _Mierda…. Malfoy nos ha pillado…_

En ese momento apareció Daphne seguida de una elfina que cargaba con una bandeja de plata y tres tazas de té. Entró sonriendo al salón, pero al encontrar a Astoria en semejante estado de asombro, su sonrisa se borró.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Draco se dispuso a contestar a la castaña con algún comentario sarcástico, acorde con la conversación. Pero Astoria se le adelantó:

—Sabe nuestro secreto.

* * *

_Cada vez que dejáis un review, una musa (diosa de la inspiración) entra por mi ventana, me tira un libro a la cabeza y me grita: ¡ESCRIBE! Así que ya sabéis, darme inspiración y alegría. Es 100% real.  
_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer**: _No soy J.K Rowling ni sus personajes me pertenecen. En cambio, las historias que aquí publico son totalmente mías._

_¿Os he dicho alguna vez que sois jodidamente increíbles? Gracias, de verdad, por seguir fielmente la historia. Sois unos amores. He tardado mogollón en actualizar y no tengo excusa (ejem, ejem, exámenes) pero estoy de vuelta. Comprenderé si muchos/as me mandan a paseo (Lloro), pero a los que seguís, un enorme GRACIAS. _

_Como siempre os digo, esta historia no sería posible sin vosotras/os. Este capítulo, como todos, está escrito por y para vosotras/os. Disfrutadlo y dejarme un bonito review, que me hacen muy feliz y así sabré si me habéis echado de menos o si tengo que desaparecer de una vez por todas de estos mundillos._

* * *

**REPTILIA**

'' _Escribe las cosas que has visto, y las que son, y las que han de ser después de estas." __Apocalipsis 1:19_

* * *

_Capítulo 8.  
_

El aroma del té inundaba toda aquella salita perfectamente decorada de _Malfoy Manor_. La pequeña mesa de café se encontraba justo donde debía encontrarse: en el centro de esas cuatro butaquitas de mimbre a juego. Las pequeñas lamparitas de aceite que se encontraban esparcidas por cada rinconcito se encontraban ahora apagadas. El gran ventanal abría sus cristales para dejar pasar una de las puestas de sol más bonitas del universo. Muchas veces le había oído susurrar a Draco, su hijo, que esas vistas parecían una pintura. Y era cierto. Parecía uno de los cuadros más bonitos y jamás pintados.

Una lágrima se escapó, traviesa, de su pupila azul. No importa, la recogió y la guardó en uno de sus pañuelos de seda. Ya llegaría el día en que debiera usarla. Oyó abrirse tras ella la puerta de roble que separaba a esa pequeña salita del resto de las estancias. Aroma a menta y ciruela.

Lucius.

—_Bonjour, madame._

—_Bonjour, monseniur._ ¿Día duro en el Ministerio?

—No sabes cuánto, querida. Tengo que estar pendiente de no levantar sospechas, de ayudar a todo aquel bastardo que sea demasiado obvio y haya caído en manos de aurores e intentar conseguir algún soplo de cuándo Potter va a ser un objetivo fácil para que nuestro Señor Tenebroso pueda atacarle. Si eso no es un día duro...

—Sí, sí que es duro. Pero ya sabes, querido Lucius, que la traición e ineptitud se pagan así. Caro.

El silencio, incómodo, se instauró entre ellos dos. Sus miradas se conectaron, transmitiéndose sin palabras todo aquello que les hubiera gustado gritarse.

— ¿Sigues odiándome por ello? Te dije que no había ninguna salida. Además, gracias a Merlín, Draco no resultó herido.

—Está marcado de por vida, Lucius. ¿Te parece poco? Claro que había salida. ¡SIEMPRE HAY SALIDA, LUCIUS! Pero, desde luego, vender a tu hijo no era la correcta.

Una taza que cayó al suelo. Se hizo añicos, como su matrimonio.

—Narcissa, eres mi esposa y como tal, me debes obediencia.

—Y obediente soy, Lucius, y obediencia te doy. Pero no esperes más de mí.

Una bofetada voló por el aire. Se estampó en una de las mejillas pálidas de Narcissa, tiñéndola de rojo.

—Odio toda esta situación. Tanto o más que tú, querida. Pero no por ello voy a permitir ciertas conductas. Eres mi esposa y acatarás mis decisiones.

—Decisiones nefastas, querido Lucius.

Las miradas de rencor, de odio, de decepción vuelven a volar en ese momento por la sala, como cuchillos.

—Dudo que tú sepas tomarlas mejor, querida Narcissa.

Una sonrisa venenosa apareció en el rostro de la aristocrática dama.

—Al menos yo he hecho cosas por proteger a mi familia. Como un Pacto Inquebrantable. ¿Qué has hecho tú últimamente para protegernos, querido Lucius?.

— ¿No has tenido suficiente con una bofetada? No seas insolente Narcissa, no te conviene.

Sonrió infelizmente. Sonrisa mezcladas de escepticismo y asco... La misma historia de siempre. Lucius cometiendo errores que, después, tienen que remendar entre los tres. Lucius creyéndose omnipresente y omnipotente dentro de esa pequeña familia que habían formado. Siendo un fiasco humano de cara a los demás. Siendo un gusano a la hora de mostrar su hombría. Se envalentonaba con ella y con Draco. Su ego crecía sólo frente a ellos, frente a los que consideraba débiles. Recordó esa frase que Sirius tanto había repetido cuando eran pequeños. _"Si quieres saber cómo es alguien, mira de que manera trata a sus inferiores, no a sus iguales"_. Y Lucius era un monstruo. Se creía que su mujer e hijo le seguían considerando una deidad... Cuán equivocado estaba...

—¿Sabes, Lucius? —comentó Narcissa distraídamente, mientras sostenía el pomo de la puerta para marcharse lejos—. Todo en esta vida se acaba. Incluso esta mierda de circo que los sangre pura hemos montado. Y cuando esto acabe, ¿a ti qué te va a quedar? Quizá tu riqueza y tu renombre. Pero desde luego nosotros, tu familia, no.

Un portazo tras la espalda de Narcissa. Un puñal en el corazón de Lucius.

A veces las palabras duelen más que las bofetadas. Era una lección que el orgullo de Lucius Malfoy aún no conocía.

* * *

Astoria jamás pensó que alguien pudiese llegar a adquirir ese tono tan pálido, entre amarillo y blanco, con el que se habían decorado las paredes de aquella salita de té de su hogar. Jamás lo pensó y jamás lo hubiese imaginado, de no ser porque en ese mismo instante, Daphne podría haberse mimetizado con esas paredes. Sus ojos azulados parecían dos canicas a punto de salir disparadas de la impresión con la que había recibido la noticia.

—¿Co-co-Cómo que lo sa-sabe?

Astoria miró con pesadez a su hermana y a Malfoy. Odiaba tener que repetir las cosas dos veces, creía que había sido bastante clara.

—Que sabe nuestro truco de cambiarnos el pañuelo, Daphne. Y que quiere contárselo a _Míster Mestizo Resentido..._

-¡ASTORIA! ¡POR MERLÍN! Modera tu lenguaje para con nuestro Señor Tenebroso.

— ¡Buah! ¡Tonterías! ¿De qué le tienes miedo? ¿De qué nos mate? ¿De qué Malfoy nos descubra ante él? ¿Y qué? Unas asesinas más o unas asesinas menos le darán igual… Ese esnifa-sangre de unicornio nos quitará de su camino y toda esta mierda se acabará. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡MEJOR! Estoy harta de ser un peón más en su estúpido circo.

Una gran carcajada masculina, grave y elegante hizo que las hermanas Greengrass parasen su discusión. Sentado en una de las butacas, Draco Malfoy miraba divertido como ambas hermanas habían ignorado su presencia y se gritaban entre ellas como histéricas. Con una gran sonrisa (perfecta, por cierto) se deshizo de su americana.

—Vaya, vaya... ¿Problemas en el paraíso, Greengrass?

Ambas hermanas se miraron interrogativamente, esperando saber a cuál de ellas se refería, lo que provocó otra carcajada por parte del mortífago.

—Me refería a la enana.

—No me llames enana sólo porque sea dos años menor a ti. Si fuese por eso yo te llamaría a ti retrasado por tu inexistente capacidad de razonamiento frente a la mía y no lo hago. Aún.

Para qué negarlo, Draco se lo estaba pasando francamente bien en esa situación. Para él todo aquel revuelo que se había montado era un resquicio de diversión dentro de su anodina y oscura vida. Y todo gracias a que esa enana era una puñetera rebelde sin causa.

Sonrió torcidamente ante semejante declaración (y ante la cara de asombro de Daphne), dispuesto a contraatacar.

— Querida Greengrass mocosa, nunca tendrías narices a insultarme. Créeme, sabes lo que te conviene.

— ¿Me estás retando? Retrasado es poco para toda la mierda que soltaría por la boca para describirte. Eres un...

La mano rápida de Daphne tapó la boca de Astoria, quien seguía profiriendo centenares de ingeniosos insultos (y sus justificaciones correspondientes), los cuales quedaban hechos un ruido amortiguado e ininteligible.

—¡BASTA, ASTORIA!

Daphne seguía asombrada. Estaba sofocada, el miedo y el asombro se habían mezclado para manejar por ella a su cuerpo. Sujetaba a su hermana por la espalda mientras la tapaba la boca. Se aferraba a ella más por puro pánico y temor de lo que pudiese ocurrir que por impedir que Astoria saltase sobre Malfoy para pegarle.

Se la habían jugado demasiado, era lógico que las hubiera pillado. Pero el problema no era ese. El problema era que detrás de un _"conozco tu secreto..."_ siempre venía un _"mi silencio a cambio de..."_. Era algo innato de los Slytherin y Draco Malfoy no era la excepción. Estaba aterrada. Desde que empezó ese truco supo que algún día tendrían que parar, que no podría ser para siempre. Pero no esperaba que fuese así, tan pronto. No quiso dar más rodeos. Tenía que preguntárselo directamente.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio, Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy podría haber pedido dinero, pero su cámara personal en Gringotts ya estaba a rebosar de galeones. Podría pedir pleitesía y sumisión, respeto, pero su Marca Tenebrosa (jodida marca) ya se lo concedía, indirectamente. Pidiese lo que pidiese sería en balde. Ya lo tenía todo.

Menos una cosa.

Una pequeña, rebelde y escurridiza cosita.

Sonrió arrogantemente. Desde siempre, cuando era pequeñito conseguía todo lo que deseaba con pedirlo. Y está vez sería igual. Saboreó precipitadamente el triunfo, mientras su mirada con un brillo de satisfacción y su suficiencia se dirigían a su nuevo capricho.

—La quiero a ella. Quiero a Astoria sólo para mí.

* * *

_Cada vez que dejáis un review, una musa (diosa de la inspiración) entra por mi ventana, me tira un libro a la cabeza y me grita: ¡ESCRIBE! Así que ya sabéis, darme inspiración y alegría. Es 100% real._

_Ale, travesura realizada.  
_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer**: _No soy J.K Rowling ni sus personajes me pertenecen. En cambio, las historias que aquí publico son totalmente mías._

_Os dije que volvería pronto y aquí me teneís de nuevo. Como siempre os digo, esta historia no sería posible sin vosotras/os. Este capítulo, como todos, está escrito por y para vosotras/os. Disfrutadlo y dejarme un bonito review, que me hacen muy feliz. A todo esto, muchísimas gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior, FAV's y seguidores nuevos del fic. Sois la leche ;)  
_

* * *

**REPTILIA**

_"Los frutos codiciados por tu alma se apartaron de ti, y todas las cosas exquisitas y espléndidas te han faltado, y nunca más las hallarás." Apocalipsis 18:14_

* * *

_Capítulo 9._

—Ni lo sueñes, Malfoy.

Su respuesta fue contundente. Los rasgos infantiles que caracterizaban el rostro de Astoria se endurecieron. Draco estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia, pero con esa absurda petición había cruzado la línea.

El rubio volvió a mostrarse arrogantemente divertido por la situación, creyéndose el ganador absoluto de ese tira y afloja entre ellos. No, jamás, ella no cedería.

—Bueno… Entonces tendré que informarle de esto al Señor Tenebroso.

—Por favor, Draco — rogó Daphne de fondo.

—Daphne, querida, yo os he propuesto un trato a cambio de mi silencio. No me ruegues a mí, ruega a tu hermana, es ella quien no lo acepta.

— ¿Pero qué te crees que soy? ¿Un elfo doméstico?— gritó indignada con una voz aguda Astoria.

—Venga mini Greengrass, no seas exagerada. Sólo serías algo así como mi asistenta. Me harás compañía en mis ratos de aburrimiento. Cargarás con mi baúl de quidditch cuando tenga que hacer ejercicio y esas cosas.

— ¿QUÉ? ¡YO NO SERÉ TU CRIADA!

—Pues tendrás que serlo.

Para ese entonces, Astoria explotó. Su paciencia se esfumó y mandó todo los buenos modales a paseo. No sabía por qué, pero Malfoy le provocaba una especie de inestabilidad, de inseguridad interior que no le gustaba nada. Su orgullo hizo que su sangre y su respiración se agitasen. Era un volcán de ira a punto de estallar.

—Escúchame bien, Malfoy. Soy Astoria Marie Greengrass Avery, hija de sangre pura y de un linaje igual o más limpio que el tuyo. A diferencia de ti, tengo moral y principios. Y ellos me impiden ser una asesina. No, no soy capaz de quitarle la vida a nadie, sea igual o inferior a mí. ¿Quieres contárselo a tu Señor? Adelante. Prefiero morir a rebajarme al mismo nivel que tú, de ser un rastrero asesino. Porque es lo que eres, Draco Malfoy, un rastrero, sucio e indigno asesino que fuiste capaz de asesinar incluso al propio Albus Dumbledore. Eres despreciable.

La mesita de té salió volando por los aires, Daphne soltó un grito de terror mientras se tiraba al suelo para protegerse. El humor de Draco cambió drásticamente. La ira se apoderó en unos pocos segundos de todos y cada uno de sus músculos, haciéndole actuar salvajemente de forma inconsciente. Con una fuerza salvaje e inusual, Draco estampó con un golpe seco a Astoria contra la pared. Los huesos de la espalda de la chica crujieron por el fuerte impacto, haciéndola saltar unas cuantas lágrimas y un grito de dolor.

Agarró su cuello con una sola mano. La piel allí era suave, parecida a la de un melocotón, pero Draco no lo notó. No en ese momento. La furia manejaba por completo su cuerpo y su mente.

—No vuelvas a hablarme así en tu vida, Greengrass. O seré yo mismo quien te mate.

A pesar del dolor producido por el fuerte golpe, a pesar de las lágrimas y a pesar del miedo, el orgullo de Astoria volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Porque ella era así, no se dejaba pisotear. Su voz sonó forzada, desquebrajada, mientras sus pies se encontraban balanceándose a unos centímetros del suelo. Estando así, siendo una presa fácil para un depredador salvaje como Malfoy, nadie se atrevería a abrir la boca. Pero Astoria no era como los demás.

—Si quisieras matarme ya lo habrías hecho, maldito gilipollas.

Draco sonrió torcidamente. Aflojó el agarre hasta soltarla, recuperando la cordura. Astoria tosió mientras doblaba sus rodillas y su cuerpo, para tomar aire. Miró de nuevo a Draco con odio, con rencor, con asco. Sin embargo se encontró con que los ojos mercurios de Draco poseían un nuevo brillo. Algo extraño había en su interior. Algo parecido al orgullo que llega a sentir un padre cuando un hijo le ha honrado.

No entendió nada de nada.

* * *

—Amo Theodore.

—...

—Amo, despierte por favor.

—...

—Amo Theodore, despierte por favor, el amo Gabriel requiere su presencia.

Con pesadez, Theodore abrió sus ojos azules y se destapó. El sol que entraba por la ventana ese día le cegó.

Putas pesadillas. Otra noche más que le habían ido a visitar. Y otra noche más que pasó más tiempo despierto que dormido. Lo odiaba. A decir verdad odiaba todo lo que le rodeaba. Odiaba el mundo en el que vivía. Odiaba a la humanidad.

—Dile que en una hora le veré.

—Sí, amo Theodore.

El elfo doméstico le ofreció una solemnísima reverencia y desapareció tras un "crack". Odiaba a esos seres. ¿Cómo podían humillarse así, basando su existencia en ser esclavos de otros? Creer que se nace con una función en este mundo, con un destino ya marcado... Menuda gilipollez. Si ni siquiera te preguntaban si querías nacer.

Bostezó contra el espejo del baño, viendo otra vez ese reflejo que, ni por asomo, se parecía a él. Este sería otro mierda de día. Como todos en su pútrida existencia. Revolvió su oscuro pelo con fastidio, dispuesto a darse su ducha matinal, pero la puerta de su baño particular se abrió de par en par para dar paso a un hombre de mediana edad y al que, para su fastidio, era prácticamente igual a él.

Gabriel Nott.

Theodore le miró desafiantemente. Era demasiado celoso de su intimidad, por lo que esas incursiones paternas en su habitación y en su baño no le eran para nada agradables. Decidió cruzar sus brazos sobre su torso desnudo, mientras se apoyaba en el cerco de la puerta, esperando que su progenitor tomase la palabra.

— ¿Has pensado ya lo del asunto que te comenté?

El asunto en cuestión. Volver o no a Hogwarts. Volver en su séptimo y último curso. Volver siendo mortífago. Theodore lo tenía claro.

No.

No quería volver a ese castillo lleno de mocosos descerebrados con ansias de vivir. Simplemente no le gustaba. Odiaba Hogwarts desde el mismo día que supo de su existencia. Las falsas promesas de encontrar emociones, aventuras, felicidad y unicornios de colores en cada esquina le producían náuseas. No quería volver porque sabía que su vida era una mierda tanto fuera como dentro del castillo, pero al menos fuera podía ir a su aire. Dentro tenía que fingir ser alguien normal, hacer cosas que estaban bien vistas socialmente. Pero que detestaba. En su hogar él era él, y ya está. Sin máscaras. El monstruo sin corazón capaz de matar sin sentir un ápice de remordimiento. Aquél que acogía en su cuerpo a él mismo y a su alter-ego con trastorno psicópata.

Hogwarts no era para Theodore. Theodore no estaba hecho para Hogwarts. Así que si le preguntaban, Theodore respondería un alto y claro "_NO" _ a volver a Hogwarts. Nada le ataba a estar allí. Nada ni nadie.

Mentira.

Sí, sí que había algo (o más bien alguien) dentro de esas piedras milenarias que formaban el castillo. Alguien capaz de calmar el instinto asesino como si fuese música para una bestia

_Daphne_.

Sólo pensar en su nombre le hacía ponerse en alerta. Sólo recordar sus suaves y dorados cabellos rozando sus manos… Sólo por ella volvería.

—Volveré a Hogwarts. Al fin y al cabo, también nos conviene estar dentro, ¿no?

Gabriel Nott sonrió tétricamente. Sin saberlo, su hijo acababa de corroborarle que poseía un punto débil. El único punto débil, para ser más exactos. Aprovecharía esa información a su antojo, no la dejaría escapar.

—Excelente decisión. Te encantará saber que cierta compañera de curso y casa también volverá. Si nadie se lo impide, claro…

La indirecta se clavó como un puñal en el estómago de Theodore, quien miró más desafiantemente a su progenitor.

—Padre, si se le ocurre a usted tocarla un sólo pelo, yo mismo me ocuparé de matarle. Lo juro.

—No lo dudo, hijo. Después de todo he sido yo quién ha creado lo que a día de hoy eres. Un asesino sin piedad, moral o principios. Un ser humano en estado puro, al fin y al cabo.

* * *

_Quererme u odiarme, pero hacérmelo saber con un review molón, ¿no?_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer**: _No soy J.K Rowling ni sus personajes me pertenecen. En cambio, las historias que aquí publico son totalmente mías._

_No. No tengo excusa posible. Entre las clases, la familia, los problemas de índole sentimental… No había tenido mucho tiempo ni inspiración para escribir. Pero ¡tachán! He vuelto. ¿Por qué? Porque no tendré inspiración, pero os tengo a vosotras/os. Y sois muchísimo mejor. Como siempre os digo, esta historia no sería posible sin vosotras/os. Este capítulo, como todos, está escrito por y para vosotras/os. Disfrutadlo y dejarme un bonito review, que me hacen muy feliz. A todo esto, muchísimas gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior, FAV's y seguidores nuevos del fic. Sin vosotros/as no sería nada._

* * *

**REPTILIA  
**

"_El gran día de su ira ha llegado; ¿y quién podrá sostenerse en pie? "._ _Apocalipsis 6:17_

* * *

_Capítulo 10._

La oscuridad paseaba a esas horas de la noche por los jardines de _Malfoy Manor_. El silencio se escondía entre los setos y rosales. Las blanquecinas y lúgubres luces de los farolillos exteriores alumbraban los caminos de adoquines y las grandes fuentes con pereza. Con la misma pereza con la que Draco lo observaba todo.

Demasiada calma esa noche. Demasiada tranquilidad y sosiego. Le daba mala espina.

No había absolutamente nadie en la mansión.

Cuando llegó de su entrenamiento diario de quidditch, sólo los asustados elfos domésticos le dieron la bienvenida. Dejó su baúl y su escoba en el suelo de la entrada y buscó por toda la mansión. Ni siquiera estaba su madre. Definitivamente no, eso no le gustaba nada.

Decidió darse una ducha rápida y esperar, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa. Subió a su dormitorio y se internó en el baño que este poseía. La ropa cayó al suelo en silencio, acorde con el ambiente que se respiraba en toda la mansión. Un silencio que ponía los pelos de punta.

Se introdujo dentro de la bañera y abrió con cuidado el grifo. El agua cayó templada sobre sus músculos, que se encontraban engarrotados de tanto ejercicio. Le alivió bastante esa sensación. Mientras se enjabonaba miró con preocupación su Marca. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde se encontraban todos? Si estuviesen en una misión, su Marca habría ardido como hacía siempre, ¿no? El pánico y la curiosidad comenzaron a nublar sus pensamientos. Debía relajarse, como había hecho hacía sólo un instante. Nada iba a salir mal.

Después de vestirse pulcramente y mirarse a sí mismo en el espejo un millón de veces, Draco decidió seguir esperando, sentado en el butacón de su propio dormitorio, copa de ron de grosella roja en mano. Sabía que, si en ese momento entrase su madre por la puerta, le recriminaría por beber alcohol. Pero si era mayorcito para matar también lo sería para emborracharse.

Sorbo tras sorbo, el efecto relajante e inhibidor del ron fue haciendo efecto. Los brazos, la espalda...todos los músculos se iban adormeciendo. Los párpados de Draco iban poco a poco cerrándose, sumiéndose en la tranquilidad de la mansión. Ahora el silencio no le molestaba como antes. De hecho, era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo necesitando.

Joder, era el momento de armonía que necesitaba desde hacía tanto tiempo…

Astoria se coló en su mente. Bueno, más bien, el percance del otro día se coló en su mente. Recordó el modo altanero con el que le miraba, la soberbia con la que se dirigía a él. Recordó esos enormes ojos verdes mirándole con odio. La recordó y sonrió inconscientemente. Recordó las duras palabras que le dedicaron sus labios.

"_Porque es lo que eres, Draco Malfoy, un rastrero, sucio e indigno asesino…"_

Tenía razón. Se había convertido en una persona sucia, rastrera. Pero jamás asesino. Si Astoria supiera la verdad... ¿Pero desde cuando lo que pensase una niña le afectaba? Sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados para olvidarse de ella. No era nada ni nadie importante en su vida. Ese día se había encaprichado de ella porque era guapa, pero nada más. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Su madre.

¿Dónde estaría? Miró el reloj de pared. Marcaba las nueve en punto de la noche. A esa hora siempre se servía la cena en _Malfoy Manor_. Y Narcissa Malfoy siempre subía a su dormitorio, personalmente, para avisarle. Puede que no se hubiesen visto en todo un día, pero siempre cenaban juntos. Era una especie de tradición entre ambos. Y le era casi imposible de creer que ese día ella no fuese a asistir a esa cita diaria.

Algo se revolvió dentro de su pecho cuando pensó aquello. Una sensación parecida a la decepción; no tanto por el hecho de que esa noche su madre no fuese a cenar con él, sino por todo lo que estaba viviendo, en general. Se decepcionó del camino que había tomado en la vida. Se decepcionó consigo mismo, porque se había convertido en todo lo que siempre había odiado. Pero ahora estaba ahí, como nunca se imaginó. Sólo, medio borracho, esclavo de las acciones e intenciones de un grupo de asesinos. Sin morales, sin valores, sin destino fijo. Astoria tenía razón. Quizá ese era el motivo por el que no podía sacar a esa enana de su cabeza, porque sus palabras llevaban razón. Porque sus palabras le habían dolido.

Era despreciable.

Su copa resbaló de sus dedos y el poco ron que quedaba se desparramó encima de la moqueta. Sus ojos luchaban cada vez más por cerrarse. Estaba harto de esperar. Quería descansar. Quería que todo aquello fuese un mal sueño. Ese era el último pensamiento que tenía cada noche. Que todo fuese irreal, que nada fuese cierto. Sin embargo, la realidad le golpeó de lleno.

"_Ni lo sueñes, Malfoy."_

Asqueado, se levantó de su butaca y dirigió sus pasos hacia su cama. Pero en ese mismo instante una enorme cierva plateada se coló a través de los cristales del gran ventanal. Reconocería a aquel _patronus_ en cualquier lugar y situación. Snape.

—_El Ministerio de Magia va a caer hoy en la noche. No te involucres. Escóndete en cualquier lugar que no sea tu mansión. Correrán ríos de sangre._

El sueño y cansancio de Draco se desvanecieron con la misma rapidez que lo hizo la cierva al dar su mensaje. Pensó en todas sus opciones. Ninguna era segura. Su cordura le volvió a golpear con la imagen de Astoria. La enana le debía un favor.

Y esta era la noche de cobrárselo.

* * *

Miró su mano derecha, la cual sostenía su varita. Treinta y dos con cuatro centímetros de madera de nogal y centro de nervio de dragón. Rígida, como su compostura. Aún podía sentir la fuerza que utilizaba para empuñarla. Aún podía sentir la quemazón que recorría todo su cuerpo. Le gustaba.

Miró el cadáver tirado en el suelo, con esa mirada fijada en la nada. Mirada vacía de sensaciones, de impulsos. De vida. De una vida que, para ella, no había valido nada.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa, mostrando sus afilados dientes. Su demacrado y decrépito rostro mostraba una crueldad superlativa. La rabia aún recorría todo su sistema nervioso. La sangre se adhería a su piel como si fuese un perfume. Cálido, intenso.

El hall del Ministerio quedó sumido en una polvareda caótica y silenciosa. Los cadáveres se esparcían por aquí y por allá. Todos eran hombres y mujeres sucios, tanto de sangre como de mentalidad. Había hecho lo correcto. Algunos de eses cadáveres portaban máscaras plateadas como la suya. Si habían perecido allí era porque así lo había querido su destino. Los cementerios siempre estarán llenos de los llamados valientes. Pero aquellos que son astutos y poderosos son, en realidad, los verdaderos héroes.

Para ella, el Señor Oscuro era un héroe. Su héroe.

Un profeta. Un mesías. Un Dios.

Les estaba encaminando a todos a devolver a la pureza de su sangre el estatus social superior en el que siempre se debió haber mantenido. Les estaba ofreciendo la gloria a todos ellos. Les estaba abriendo los ojos para que viesen el verdadero poder que la magia contenida en sus venas poseía. Ellos eran superiores, no tenían que igualarse con sus inferiores. Era bochornoso. Patético. Asqueroso.

Una mano fría y esquelética se posó en su hombro, haciéndola sentir segura y deteniendo todos sus pensamientos. Si, joder, si. Acabar con ellos era lo correcto.

Sus compañeros enmascarados se acercaron poco a poco a ella. Era como estar en el cielo, rodeada de ángeles portadores de la muerte y tocada por Dios. Un Dios sanguinario que no dudaba, al que no le temblaba la mano a la hora de tomar decisiones. Se encontraba llena de gracia divina y oscura. Su Dios habló, colmándola de gracia y dicha satánicas.

—Acercaos. Acercaos todos. Quiero que admiréis el compromiso y buen hacer de nuestra querida Bella. Si bien es cierto que los malditos y bastardos sangres sucias invaden nuestras calles, también es cierto que lo hacen porque nuestros altos cargos así se lo permiten. Bella, querida. Mis felicitaciones. Tú sola has acabado con Rufus Scrimgeour. Enhorabuena.

Aplausos, silbidos, algunas luces de colores desprendidas de unas cuantas varitas. Celebraban una victoria, no una muerte.

—Sin embargo…— esta vez Lord Voldemort clavó sus afiladas uñas en la delicada y blanquecina piel de ella, haciéndola daño. — Bellatrix ha cometido un pequeño error. Ha torturado y matado al Ministro. Y eso nos beneficia, claro. Ahora el control es nuestro. Pero, maldita inepta, ¡NO HAS PODIDO SONSACARLE DÓNDE SE ENCUENTRA EL ANDRAJOSO DE POTTER! _¡Crucio!_

Un rayo rojo en el aire. Se hizo el silencio en el acto. El cuerpo de Bellatrix cayó en el suelo, entre grotescos y espasmódicos movimientos. Su voz dejaba escapar pequeños _"lo siento" _entre los chillidos de dolor. La quemazón que antes había sentido por el deleite y disfrute de arrebatar una vida ahora se volvía contra ella. Su Dios misericordioso ahora había mostrado su lado cruel, grotesco.

Todopoderoso.

Los demás mortífagos miraban como había sido castigada. Nadie se movía, ni hacían por ella nada. Ni siquiera Cissy, su hermana. Había tocado el cielo con la yema de sus dedos y, en cuestión de segundos, había descendido de nuevo a los infiernos. Y, todo ello, ante la presencia de un público que admiraba el espectáculo con ganas de más.

—Buscad todos a Potter —Se dirigió Lord Voldemort a la masa de mortífagos—. ¡BUSCADLO HASTA DEBAJO DE LAS PIEDRAS SI FUESE NECESARIO! Y traedlo con vida ante mí. ¡AHORA!

Estelas de humo negro fueron y vinieron por todo el gran hall del Ministerio. Pronto todos sus compañeros se desvanecieron, dejando sola e indefensa ante Él. Con brusquedad, Él cogió su larga y negra caballera y tiró de ella, levantándola del suelo. Acercó sus labios al oído de su esclava, bisbiseando lo que sería una sentencia de muerte para ambos.

—Vuélveme a fallar o a desobedecer y te mataré, Bella.

—No puede hacerlo. No puede acabar conmigo, Mi Señor. Sabe que el último resquicio de humanidad que queda en usted me pertenece. Yo soy suya en cuerpo y alma. Puede torturarme, sodomizarme y matarme. Pero eso supondría también su propia muerte.

Lord Voldemort tiró más de su cabellera, acercando y alcanzando los labios de Bellatrix con los suyos en un beso brusco, salvaje, dañino. Haciéndola sangre.

Él sería su Dios. Pero ella era su dueña.

* * *

_¿Me dejáis un review molón? Contesto a todos, ¿eh? _


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer**: _No soy J.K Rowling ni sus personajes me pertenecen. En cambio, las historias que aquí publico son totalmente mías._

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo queridos tesoros de FanFiction! __He vuelto; y con un capítulo que a mi, personalmente, me encanta. Como siempre os digo, esta historia no sería posible sin vosotras/os. Este capítulo, como todos, está escrito por y para vosotras/os. Disfrutadlo y dejarme un bonito review, que me hacen muy feliz. A todo esto, muchísimas gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior, FAV's y seguidores nuevos del fic. Sin vosotros/as no sería nada. ¡Sois amor en estado puro!_

* * *

**REPTILIA**

* * *

_"Sus ojos eran como llama de fuego, y había en su cabeza muchas diademas; y tenía un nombre escrito que ninguno conocía sino él mismo." Apocalipsis 19:12_

* * *

_Capítulo 11.  
_

Los finos y alargados dedos de Daphne se deslizaban rítmicamente sobre el blanco y el negro de las teclas del piano. Bailaban distraídos creando una melodía lenta y triste. Una melodía improvisada más o menos bien, como su vida. Aquel viejo piano le había traído muchas alegrías. Le gustaba de una manera muy especial el olor a madera lacada que despedía la tapa cuando la levantaba, la mezcla extraña entre nervios y ansiedad por tocarlo que se instalaba en su estómago cuando se sentaba en el taburete, instantes antes de rozarlo siquiera. Era algo que la mayoría de las personas no valoraban, pero a ella le encantaba.

Recordó que solía tocar mucho el piano cuando era pequeña. Sus padres le enseñaron a ella y a su hermana las directrices correctas, los _si bemoles _y _do mayores_ que debían ejecutar en conjunto y con una coordinación asombrosa para ser dos niñas tan pequeñas. Las enseñaron a tocar para los invitados, en fiestas de Año Nuevo o cumpleaños, cuando gran cantidad de amigos cercanos a la familia iban a casa. Sin embargo, las actuaciones se acabaron desde que ambas entraron en Hogwarts. A Daphne no se le daba mal. De hecho creía que se le daba bastante bien tocarlo. Le relajaba tocar, tecla a tecla, melodías improvisadas, sin seguir ninguna partitura ni indicación. Sólo por intuición.

Lo cierto es que todas las decisiones en su vida las había basado en su propia intuición y conocimiento. Se consideraba a sí misma como una persona inteligente y práctica. Quería transmitir siempre a los demás que era segura, fuerte y pragmática. Una mujer independiente, única. Su intuición le decía que siendo así lograría muchísimas cosas en la vida, como una posición social incluso más elevada que la de sus padres. Era joven, bella, inteligente e intuitiva. Extrovertida y astuta, conseguía meterse en el bolsillo a cualquiera. Con su forzada sonrisa angelical y su estudiado tono de voz, siempre suave y dulce, conseguía conquistar el corazón de todos. Con todo aquel teatrillo que interpretaba en cada acto social esperaba crear buenas relaciones, trabar jugosos negocios y que todo le fuese bien. De hecho todo le iba bien. Todo era fácil y nada le causaba molestia. Cualquier problema tenía solución. Su vida era cómoda porque siempre acertaba con su intuición.

Hasta que conoció a Theodore.

Theodore Nott le había regalado, involuntariamente, muchos dolores de cabeza. Con su personalidad tan introvertida y solitaria le desconcertaba. Ambos entraron el mismo año a Hogwarts y formaban parte de la misma casa y el mismo curso. Sin embargo no fue hasta que ambos cumplieron dieciséis años cuando comenzaron a relacionarse. Porque con dieciséis años Theodore ya no era un niño raquítico. Se había convertido en un chico guapo, atrayente, con una mirada intensa, seductora y enigmática. Pero eso él no lo sabía. Y si lo sabía, le importaba más bien poco. Y eso a Daphne le enervaba de forma supina. Le enfurecía ver cómo arrancaba suspiros, a la par que escalofríos. Le enervaba porque si él fuese de otra forma, le hubiese sido más fácil acercarse a él, y no estar en ese tira y afloja constante en el que se encontraban. A Theodore no le interesaban las ataduras, las buenas formas o el simple hecho de quedar bien. No le gustaba relacionarse mucho, ni mantener largas conversaciones. Era de pocas y directas palabras. Era frío, pero sincero.

La intuición le decía que Theodore no era de fiar. Su intuición le decía que escondía más de un secreto de reputación dudosa. Pero, a la vez, había algo en él que derribaba y trastocaba todo en ella. Que le hacía dudar de su propia intuición. Y era, precisamente eso, lo que más le atraía de Theodore. La manera que tenía de mirarla le hacía derretirse. Nunca dos témpanos de hielo tan azules como sus ojos podían transmitir tanto calor. Sus labios fríos y carnosos le robaban la vida entre suspiro y suspiro. Sus manos gélidas encajaban a la perfección con cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Theodore podía ser muchas cosas, pero para ella era perfecto. Era alguien a quien la mayoría de las personas no valoraban, pero a ella le encantaba. Sin embargo, no sabía que esperar de esa vorágine de encuentros y desencuentros que mantenían. Porque no, no era precisamente las palabras _relación amorosa_ la más adecuada para definir lo que ellos dos vivían.

Le encantaba que se preocupase por ella, que la protegiese incluso con su propia vida. Y más en momentos como este, en las que sus vidas corrían peligro. Pero también le gustaría que fuese más que _algo de su propiedad_. Sonrió melancólicamente al aire mientras paraba de tocar las teclas del piano. Lo daría todo por él a pesar de todo. Le encantaba todo lo que le decía sin ni siquiera abrir la boca. Pero le encantaría muchísimo más si consiguiese arrancarle un _Te Quie_…

—Continua.

Daphne se sobresaltó. Miró hacia atrás y se encontró con la figura masculina y ligeramente iluminada de él. De Theodore. Ahí estaba, en su propia casa, apareciendo de la nada. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—No sabía que te gustase el sonido del piano.

—Y no me gusta. Me gustas tú.

Una tímida sonrisa apareció iluminando el rostro de Daphne. Dejó de tocar el piano y se puso de pie, acercándose felinamente a Theodore. Le enternecía e intimidaba a partes iguales. Llegó hasta él, mirándole fijamente en todo momento, sintiéndose pequeña a cada paso que daba.

—Dímelo otra vez.

—Continua.

—No, eso no. Dime otra vez que te gusto.

—Deberías estar preguntándome qué hago aquí.

—Vale ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ahora, dímelo otra vez.

—El Ministerio acaba de caer.

La actitud seductora se evaporo y los ojos de Daphne se abrieron desmesuradamente. Sabía que ese día llegaría, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto. Estaba preparada para ese momento, pero no quería que llegase nunca. Su rostro se empalideció e, inconscientemente, se abrazó a sí misma. Mil y un pensamiento pasaron por su mente, olvidándose hasta de respirar. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Que el Ministerio hubiese caído no era nada bueno ni siquiera para ellos. La época del terror comenzaba.

Sintió algo tibio en su mejilla. Algo que subía y bajaba lentamente, en forma de caricia. Su corazón se paró en ese instante por el roce de su mejilla con el dedo de él. Buscó la mirada de Theodore, justo por encima de su cabeza.

—Me gustas tú, no la persona que finges ser — bisbiseó él roncamente, tomando la barbilla de ella.

* * *

Sus párpados pesaban cada vez más y más. El libro que sostenía en sus manos parecía estar hecho de hierro en vez de papel. La tímida y acogedora luz de la lámpara alumbraba el saloncito e invitaba a cerrar los ojos y soñar. Astoria se acomodó mejor en el sillón, acercando sus rodillas a su cuerpo, e intentó concentrarse de nuevo en su lectura.

_"— Señor Gato —empezó tímidamente, porque no sabía si le gustaría aquel modo de llamarlo; sin embargo, la sonrisa del Gato se hizo más grande. "Vaya, está satisfecho hasta este momento", pensó Alicia, y continuó — ¿Tendría usted la bondad de decirme, por favor, qué camino debo seguir?__  
__—Eso depende mucho de adónde quieras ir. — dijo el Gato.__  
__—No me importa mucho a dónde vaya. . .__  
__—Entonces no importa mucho por dónde te vayas…"__ [1]_

Cerró el libro con frustración. Nada, le era imposible seguir leyendo. Era muy tarde y estar ahí, con la luz tan tenue, en silencio y arropada por una mantita… Sólo podía dormir. Se recostó un poco y se tapó prácticamente hasta los ojos. Le gustaba taparse para dormir, y eso que era verano. De pequeña siempre pensó que su manta era una especie de armadura capaz de defenderla de los monstruos de la noche. Cuando tenía pesadillas, aferrarse a su manta era lo único que necesitaba para seguir durmiendo en paz. Echaba de menos su infancia, era todo tan sencillo…

Escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de un piano. Daphne. Recordó lo virtuosa que era su hermana cuando tocaban juntas. Sonrió feliz de guardar tantos y tan buenos recuerdos del pasado, a pesar de todo. Y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos para dormir así, placenteramente. Adormilada, sintió un leve zarandeo y una vocecilla aguda, pero dulce.

—Ama Astoria.

— ¿Mmm?

—Ama Astoria, despierte, por favor. Hay una persona preguntando por usted.

— ¿A estas horas? ¿Quién es, Dina?

—Es el señorito Malfoy, ama.

Inconscientemente, Astoria saltó del sofá, asustando a la elfina doméstica. El sueño desapareció de un plumazo. Sintió unos burbujeantes nervios instalándose en su estómago y acarició preocupada su cuello. Allí aún se encontraba un pequeño moratón, producto de su último encuentro con el rubio. No sabía cómo sentirse. Asustada, enfadada, sorprendida…

—Hazle pasar, Dina.

—Sí, ama.

La elfina se perdió dando brinquitos por la puerta, momento que Astoria aprovechó para comenzar a moverse por toda la habitación, colocando todo de forma acelerada, alisando las arrugas de su vestido, peinando su pelo con sus manos. _Pero ¿qué hago? ¿Qué me pasa?_ pensó. Sacudió su cabeza para que esos repentinos nervios no nublasen su sensatez y colocó su pañuelo gris cubriendo su cuello, para no mostrar aquel moratón.

Se agachó para recoger el libro que había estado leyendo del suelo. Sin embargo fue otra mano quien lo tomó. Alzó su vista y encontró dos grandes ojos observándola. Unos ojos cuyo color danzaba entre el plateado y el azul. Sus miradas se conectaron y ella se olvidó de todo lo demás. Se embelesó de aquella mirada que la sometía a un escrutinio de su alma. La paralizó por completo, la inundó de un extraño frió que se coló en todo su cuerpo. Se levantó del suelo sin poder retirar su mirada de aquellos ojos, y aún con la mano estirada.

— ¿"_Alicia en el país de las maravillas"_, enana? Ahora entiendo el nombre hortera de tu mansión y el de tu elfina...

Astoria se mordió el labio inferior, bufando nerviosa. Otra vez volvía a tratarla así, como si fuese inferior. Odiaba a las personas que la trataban así, como si fuese un objeto de decoración dispensable y no una persona. Pero, y no se explicaba por qué, lo odiaba más si quien la trataba así era él. A pesar de los nervios, el orgullo de Astoria volvió a salir a flote.

—Vaya, para ser una novela muggle veo que te conoces bien el nombre de los personajes, Malfoy.

Golpe bajo al orgullo del rubio y sonrisa socarrona (y sexy) por parte de él. El ego de Astoria creció un poquito al ver el efecto que había producido su comentario. Pero, irremediablemente, seguía estando nerviosa.

—¿A qué has venido?

La sonrisa de él se desvaneció, mientras miraba con nostalgia la portada del libro, que aún sostenía en sus manos. Aquello hizo que los sentidos de Astoria se despertasen a la vez, poniéndose en alerta. Parecía preocupado por algo, casi vulnerable.

— ¿Sabes? —Comenzó ella amigablemente. — Cuando era pequeña le obligaba a mi madre que me lo leyese. Me lo leía a escondidas y sólo a mí, claro. Si mi padre se hubiese enterado… A pesar de ser una historia muggle a mi me encantaba. De hecho me encanta. Es mi novela favorita. A mi madre no le hacía mucha gracia, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese para que me durmiese. Recuerdo que utilizaba encantamientos sobre los peluches de mi habitación para que representasen las escenas. Mi madre no sólo me leía sobre el país de las maravillas. Me transportaba allí.

El rubio la miró y volvió a sonreír ladinamente. Y Astoria se sintió especial, y los nervios de su estómago burbujearon muchísimo más. Porque esa sonrisa era para ella, había aparecido por ella. Sin quererlo, ella también sonrió. Su corazón se había apretujado un poquito. Se sentía más pequeña que nunca, pero ahora no le molestaba.

—A decir verdad, he venido a cobrarme el favor que me debíais. He venido a esconderme aquí. Ha caído el Ministerio.

Astoria suspiró cerrando los ojos y se frotó las manos en su rostro. Malas, muy malas noticias. Ahora sí que iba a morir de un momento en otro. Ahora sí que no podía cometer ni un solo error. Se giró y comenzó a andar por el salón, preocupada. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Ahora qué haría? Sintió una mano en su hombro, reconfortándola. Vio de nuevo como esos ojos la observaban, tan de cerca que podía sentirlos como si fuesen manos tocándola. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante ese pensamiento. Con él tan cerca no podía pensar con claridad. Sólo podía mirar sus ojos y cómo estos la observaban, como recorrían su boca, sus mejillas, su cuello…

_Mierda, el cuello._

Astoria quiso tapar su moratón rápidamente con el pañuelo, pero Draco fue más rápido. Atrapó la muñeca de ella entre sus dedos y la acercó a él. A diferencia de lo ocurrido el otro día, hoy Draco la sujetaba con firmeza pero sin dañarla.

—¿Te he hecho yo eso? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Eh…no. No, no, fue un pequeño golpe que me di, no tiene importancia.

—Dime la verdad— insistió él acercándola más.

El olor varonil de Draco se coló por la nariz de Astoria. No podía ni siquiera mentirle. Los nervios de Astoria ya estaban a flor de piel y no podía dejar de temblar. El miedo se mezclaba con el entusiasmo de tenerle tan cerca. _Entusiasmo ¿por qué?,_ pensó. A pesar de lo que ocurrió la otra vez, se sentía segura así, estando los dos a solas. Y era una seguridad irracional. Pero estaba ahí y no podía hacer nada por negarlo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró para relajarse. Sintió su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

—Sí. Pero no tiene importancia, reconozco que me pasé un montón diciéndote aquellas cosas. Es normal que te pusiese así, yo no te culpo…

La besó. La calló con un beso. Fue un simple roce de labios, simplemente los labios de él cubriendo los suyos; pero fue suficiente para que a ella le temblasen hasta las rodillas. Draco la miró fijamente, con el rostro serio. Se sentía la mayor basura existente en el mundo. Acarició con suavidad el cuello de Astoria, justo donde se encontraba aquel moratón.

—Tenías razón. Soy despreciable. Un ser miserable. Jamás permitas que me vuelva a acercar a ti, ¿vale? Perdóname. — dijo el rubio roncamente. Soltó a la muchacha y se alejó de allí.

Astoria no sabía cómo reaccionar o qué decir. Estaba pasmada, saboreando aún aquel furtivo beso y sobrecogida por todo. Estaba tan abstraída que no se dio cuenta de que Draco ya no estaba ahí. Tocó sus labios, aún alucinada.

Draco se marchó. Se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Ya encontraría otro lugar donde esconderse, pero no junto a Astoria. Todo su cuerpo, sus músculos, temblaban de rabia. Le hubiese gustado poder partirse la cara a sí mismo. Se dio asco. _¿En qué clase de persona me está convirtiendo esta mierda de la pureza de sangre?_ , se dijo a sí mismo. _Claro, me está convirtiendo en mi padre_. Unas náuseas repentinas subieron desde la boca de su estómago hasta su garganta ante ese pensamiento. Vomitó. Allí, en la noche, solo.

* * *

_+[1]Fragmento original extraído de "Las aventuras de Alicia en el país de las maravillas" excelentísima novela de Lewis Carroll._

_¿Me merezco un review? Me he portado muy bien... :)  
_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Discraimer**: _No, no soy__ J.K. Rowling y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Es una putada, lo sé. al menos me queda el consuelo de que esta historia ha salido de mi loca cabecita y os gusta._

_Antes de que empecéis a leer, quiero y debo daros la lata un momento para pediros perdón por tantísimo tiempo sin actualizar. Ya lo comenté en "Memorias de...", pero también quería decirlo por aquí. Siento muchísimo este periodo sin noticias mías. ¿El motivo? Estoy bastante acojonada por no poder llegar a cumplir las expectativas que poneis en cada uno de mis relatos, de no poder daros lo que merecéis. Sí, es así. Por eso me he dado un pequeño tiempo de retiro espiritual y creativo (hostia tú, que profunda). Leo todos y cada uno de vuestros reviews, los contesto con una enorme sonrisa y se me llena el alma de felicidad. Por eso el cuerpo me estaba pidiendo a gritos mejorar mi forma de redactar y expresarme, renovar las ideas de cada uno de los capítulos, etc. Ofreceros y daros lo mejor de mí, en definitiva. Porque mis ilusiones y esfuerzos no significarían nada si no hubiese unas increíbles personas tras una pantalla para leer mis historias y disfrutarlas. Y esas personitas sois vosotros._

_Por eso os pido mil y una disculpas, os doy infinitamente las gracias por seguir aquí, por vuestros FAV's, por seguirme, por leerme… Por todo. Gracias, de corazón. Os aseguro que, aunque tarde miles de años entre una actualización y otra, jamás abandonaré un fic. Palabra de Slytherin._

_Ahora pasar, leer, disfrutar, difundir… Mi perfil es vuestra casa, tesoros._

* * *

**REPTILIA.**

* * *

_"Cuando los mil años se cumplan, Satanás será suelto de su prisión" Apocalipsis 20:7_

* * *

_Capítulo 12.  
_

La noche volvió a posarse sobre _Malfoy Manor_. Silenciosa y profunda, tapaba con su manto a aquel improvisado cuartel. Su oscuridad se convertía en la confidente de las más bajas perversiones que entre esos muros se escondían. Cada noche la depravación se colaba en forma de bebida alcohólica por los gaznates de los mortífagos que allí se hospedaban. Estos habían tomado por costumbre salir en busca de diversión, conseguida a base de torturar y matar. Después, regresaban allí para emborracharse y perder el control en unas bacanales frenéticas que se extendían hasta altas horas de la mañana. Desde que el Ministerio cayó y Pius Thicknesse, fiel seguidor de la causa, se encontraba al frente del gobierno mágico inglés. Pius, el reservado y precavido Pius, no era más que una burda marioneta del régimen oscuro. Bajo el influjo de la maldición _Imperius_, se había convertido en la cabeza de turco del Señor Tenebroso. Todos celebraban una victoria anticipada. Festejaban que, al fin, controlaban el mundo mágico. Sólo se les escapaba un pequeño detalle: Potter seguía con vida. Parecían haberlo olvidado.

Todas las noches desde entonces eran igual. Y a Draco le repugnaba. Miró las paredes de aquella sala de té donde se encontraba, intentando escapar de la algarabía que esas hienas provocaban. Antes, cuando era pequeño, odiaba estar ahí. Para él esa salita significaba tener que sonreír forzosamente ante las visitas de sus padres. Por esa época, lo que de verdad le gustaba eran los jardines, donde podía coger su escoba y volar. Elevarse entre las nubes con tranquilidad, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando iba descendiendo en picado, el aire en la cara despeinándolo, haciéndole sentir como un pájaro.

Sonrió al recordarlo. Joder, iba a resultar que al final tuvo una infancia feliz.

El crepitar del fuego en la chimenea le devolvió a la realidad. Y resultó que con el paso de los años, esa salita era en la única estancia de todo su hogar en la que podía encontrar un mínimo de tranquilidad. Movió con parsimonia y en círculos la copa que tenía entre sus manos. El líquido ambarino que contenía se balanceaba en su interior con pereza.

Tranquilidad. Hace tanto que no tenía tranquilidad en su vida. Ya se había acostumbrado a vivir con ojeras bajo sus párpados, a las náuseas al oler la sangre, al tembleque de sus manos cuando no conseguía realizar algo al primer intento. Ansiedad, ese era su nuevo ritmo de vida. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tranquilo, seguro? Hacía más o menos un mes. Su último momento de bienestar fue al ver a Astoria.

_Astoria._

Joder, todos sus putos pensamientos acababan últimamente en ella. Desde se presentó en la mansión de los Greengrass aquella noche no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Recordó súbitamente cada detalle de esa noche: el olor del perfume de Astoria, sus labios pequeños y la forma nerviosa en que los mordía. La altanería con la que respondía a sus ataques verbales, su bondad. Sí, la bondad que la pequeña de los Greengrass desprendía era una de las cosas (porque había muchas) que le llamaban la atención. Le despertaba cierta curiosidad ver cómo en alguien de su edad podía caber más ética y moral que en todo el mundo mágico junto. Habían sido muy pocas las veces en las que ambos habían coincidido, pero en todas ellas se había sentido cómodo. Había meditado largo y tendido sobre qué o cómo era posible eso. Llegó a la conclusión de que el motivo era ella.

Astoria no le juzgaba. Su comportamiento frente a él era el simple producto de un sentimiento de inferioridad. Se sentía inferior a él sin ser siquiera consciente de que le sobrepasaba, y con creces. Este análisis tan exhaustivo de su relación con la chica le llevó a tomar aquella decisión. El mundo, su propio mundo, era una soberana mierda. Los devaneos mentales y aires de grandeza de muchos magos y brujas estaban causando dolor al resto de los mortales. Por su parte, intentaría que ella, Astoria, no sufriese dolor. De ningún tipo. Era su deber protegerla. Un deber autoimpuesto, motivo quizá de haberla herido anteriormente.

Esa marca en su esbelto y níveo cuello... Se repugnaba aún por ello. Tiró con rabia su copa al fuego, el cual se avivó. Justo en el mismo momento en que la puerta de la salita se abrió.

— ¿Cómo estás, encantador de serpientes?

Cualquier hombre habría perdido el control sobre su cuerpo al ver a aquella mujer que se encontraba frente a Draco. Porque con unas finas y alargadas piernas, una cintura curvilínea, unos pechos turgentes y una sonrisa demasiado picarona, ya no podía considerársela una niña.

No, Pansy Parkinson ya era toda una mujer.

Draco examinó detenidamente a su acompañante mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. Ambos se conocían prácticamente desde siempre. Cuando eran pequeños, él le tiraba del pelo y ella lloraba y se quejaba con su vocecita demasiado aguda para el oído humano. Con el tiempo, ambos crecieron. La flacucha e histriónica niña se convirtió en toda una mujer. Su cuerpo se desarrolló, permitiéndola convertirse en lo que siempre había soñado ser: una autentica mujer fatal. Una dama del pecado, con una elegancia que destilaba seducción en cualquier momento y lugar. Pansy engatusaba a los hombres y siempre conseguía aquello que quisiese.

Menos a Draco.

Nunca le pasó desapercibido de que ella sentía algo por él. Sería un hipócrita si no reconociese que en muchas ocasiones se había aprovechado de ese sentimiento. Él sabía que Pansy siempre estaría ahí para él, esperando un beso y un "_vivieron juntos y felices"_. Unas promesas que no podía darle. No es que no la quisiera, de hecho, para Draco no había mujer que no se mereciese tanto su respeto como ella, aparte de Narcissa. Sin embargo era cariño y afecto fraternal todo lo que sentía por la morena. Era como una hermana para él. Y por eso no se le ocurrió otra persona mejor en la que confiarle dicha misión.

—Al final has venido. Creí que no te atreverías.

— ¿Insinúas que soy una cobarde? La mitad de los muertos de hambre que ocupan ahora tu casa son conocidos de mi padre. De hecho me extraña que él mismo no ande por aquí— respondió la morena con fingida altanería. Se acercó a Draco y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. Se sintió reconfortado. No recibía visitas desde hacía tanto tiempo… Era como vivir en una cárcel. El problema era que esa cárcel era su propio hogar.

Con un gesto despreocupado le ofreció asiento a su acompañante. Se sentó frente a ella y no dudó ni un instante en comenzar.

—Iré directo al grano, Pansy. Sé que mañana vuelves a Hogwarts.

—¿Tú no vendrás?— preguntó ella con sorpresa.

—No. Tras lo que ocurrió el curso pasado yo…

—Draco, tú no lo hiciste. Todos aquí lo sabemos. Tú no mataste al viejo.

—Habla con respeto de él, ¿quieres?— gruñó el rubio molesto. —No era un cualquiera. Era Albus Dumbledore. Si el Señor Tenebroso le respetaba sería por algo, ¿no crees?

—Vale, vale… No te pongas así.

Draco se revolvió en su butaca. Suspiró mientras negaba con su cabeza. Nada de eso estaba siendo fácil. Y ahora lo sería menos.

—Pansy, lo que quiero pedirte es que vigiles a alguien por mí. Es de vital importancia que esa persona no sospeche nada. Tendrás que vigilarla y, en el caso de que esté en peligro, cuidarla, ¿entendido?

Pansy frunció el ceño, confusa. De todos los favores que el rubio le había pedido en la vida, este era sin duda el más raro.

— ¿Quieres que sea tu espía? Te advierto que si tengo que vigilar a Potter me va a ser difícil no llamar la atención.

—Algo me dice que Potter no va a aparecer este curso por ahí. Sería ponérnoslo demasiado fácil capturarle. Pero no es a él a quien quiero. A quien quiero que vigiles es a Astoria Greengrass. La conoces, ¿verdad?

— ¿Astoria? ¿Por qué quieres que la espíe?— preguntó contrariada. Claro que conocía a Astoria. Era la hermana pequeña de Daphne, su amiga. Le sorprendió que Draco le pidiese tal favor, ya que ni siquiera sabía que esa niña y él se conociesen. Un extraño presentimiento la invadió. Sintió unos celos irracionales de esa niña. _¿Por qué Draco le pedía eso?_

Draco dudó seriamente si contestar a esa pregunta. No era, ni mucho menos, una pregunta nueva. Él mismo se había replanteado esa misma cuestión muchísimas veces. ¿Por qué siento que tengo el deber de protegerla? Miró a Pansy a los ojos, y vio en ellos confianza ciega. A pesar de lo extrañada que su amiga se encontraba por tan sorpresiva petición, lo haría.

—Simplemente hazlo, Pansy. Nadie debe enterarse. Es un secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, pero… ¿Cómo te pondré al tanto de las novedades si tú no estarás allí? ¿Vía lechuza? Además, acercarme ahora a Astoria será sospechoso, o sea, nos llevamos bien, pero es más cordialidad que otra cosa, y sospechará, y…

Draco sonrió, ya que esas cosas no supondrían ningún problema. Lo había previsto todo.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora, sé que lo harás bien. Recibirás noticias mías antes de lo que te imaginas…

* * *

Su cintura, curva y blanquecina, se balanceaba al compás de la lujuria. Sus labios se abrían, carnosos, profiriendo suspiros con cierto aire a gemidos. Sus brazos y rodillas, apoyados sobre las finas sábanas de seda como si fuesen férreas estructuras de la pasión, temblaban con cada estocada que recibía. Sus ojos, entreabiertos, solo vislumbraban oscuridad. No necesitaba luz esa noche, no en esa vida. Sintió dos manos apretando su cadera, clavándose como si fueran garras, apretando con fiereza. Estaban frías comparadas con el calor de su propio cuerpo, lo que le provocó un escalofrío. Notó un repentino dolor. Punzantes, las uñas de esas ásperas garras se hundían descarnadamente en su piel. Un roce cálido brotó en esa zona, deslizándose sin prisa y con delicadeza. Sangre. Su propia y pura sangre. Eso hizo que se excitase más. El calor y el movimiento le estaban haciendo perder el control. Su vista se estaba nublando, quizá por las lágrimas que le provocaba el dolor. Cerró sus párpados para contenerlas. A veces para alcanzar la gloria había que sufrir. Todo tiene un precio. Unos minutos de dulce y agonizante dolor a cambio de posteriores minutos de espasmódico placer.

Él, su Señor Tenebroso, era quién controlaba el ritmo y la intensidad. La forma de introducirse en su interior siempre fue salvaje, sin cuidado, sucia y excitante. Sintió humedad en el interior de sus muslos y frescura líquida en su sexo. Sus fuerzas flojeaban y la sensación de estar suspendida, como volando, se hacía más y más patente. Un tirón en su pelo le hizo gemir más fuerte que antes, curvando su espalda y haciendo que la penetración fuese más profunda.

— ¿Qué cara pondría Rodolphus si viese a su mujer haciendo de mi putita?— siseó roncamente y con esfuerzo Lord Voldemort en su oído. — ¿Qué diría viéndote así, tal cual eres, una perra insaciable?

Bellatrix no podía controlar más sus fuertes gemidos. El éxtasis se apoderaba de su cuerpo. El dolor se mezclaba con el placer. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Sintió que la única mano que su Señor aún posaba en su cadera se apartada de esa zona para agarrar, retorcer y estrujar uno de sus pechos.

Llegaron juntos al final, al clímax. Los gemidos de Bellatrix se habían convertido en gritos incontenibles. Sus piernas flaqueaban, haciéndola caer sobre la gran cama de matrimonio. Respiraba con dificultad, su aliento estaba entrecortado. A pesar de ello solo podía sonreír del profundo placer que sentía en esos momentos por todo su cuerpo. Se permitió el lujo de cerrar por un instante los ojos, saboreando con todos sus sentidos el placer que la llenaba de pies a cabeza. Cuando abrió sus ojos con pereza y elevó su mirada, se encontró con su Señor dándole la espalda. Estaba comenzando a vestirse, intentando no crear un ambiente íntimo, de cercanía entre ellos dos. Giró sobre sus talones, buscando una de sus prendas, sin poder evitar que sus ojos conectaran con los de Bellatrix. Un rictus serio, sin emotividad ni expresión, es lo que destilaba cada poro de su rostro. La sonrisa de Bellatrix se diluyó, dejando paso al desconcierto.

—Vístete y sal de aquí—le dijo su Señor Tenebroso. —Ya hemos acabado.

Dudó durante un instante, tapando su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas. Podía sentir, incluso en la distancia, la hiel que desprendía la simple mirada que le dedicaba su Señor Tenebroso en esos momentos. No quería retarle, desde luego que no. Aún recordaba la última vez que lo hizo, y lo caro que le costó. Sintió culpabilidad, ya que ella justificó ese comportamiento que su amo le prodigaba como producto de sus últimos errores.

—Perdóneme, mi señor.

—Quizá no podré matarte, Bellatrix. Pero te recuerdo que aquí tú eres mi esclava. Los malditos nunca seremos perdonados. Ahora, lárgate.

—Sí, mi señor.

Se sintió enfurecida consigo misma por no poder enmendar con su lujuria los errores que la codicia y ambición le llevaban a cometer. Con la rabia y la vergüenza saliendo por cada poro de su piel, se prometió a sí misma que haría cualquier cosa por recuperar la confianza de su amo. Tenía que volver a honrarle, hacerle sentir orgulloso de contar con seguidores tan fieles como ella entre sus filas. La majestuosidad de su Señor era debido a su divina sabiduría y poder, pero eran los súbditos como ella, con sus tontos errores, los que le llevaban a fallar.

Una idea cruzó su mente al cerrar la puerta de la estancia, tras su salida. Su loca sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Había una sola manera de arreglar todo aquello. Enmendar los errores no era más que colocar parches a aquello que estaba mal. Debía acabar ella misma con los errores. Fueran estos cuales fueran. Había que eliminarlos para que no se volviesen a cometer, para que no volvieran a producirse, a existir.

Incluso si esos errores portaban nombres y apellidos.

* * *

_¿Creéis que merezco un review igual de lindo que vosotros/as?¿O quizá que debería dejaros de dar la jodida lata y dedicarme a otra cosa? Sea cual sea vuestra opinión, bienvenida sea :)_

_Aprovecho para hacer una especial mención a las señoritas **Basileya** y **EmzF**. Señoritas bonitas, lo prometido es deuda: pedíais a gritos que Pansy y Blaise apareciesen y, de momento, aquí teneís a Pansy... ¿y Blaise? ¡chan chaaaaaan!_


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Discraimer:**_ _No, no soy J.K. Rowling y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Es una putada, lo sé. Al menos me queda el consuelo de que esta historia ha salido de mi loca cabecita y os gusta. Muchísimas gracias por los review's, alertas y FAV's. ¡Me alegráis la vida! Esta historia es por y para vosotros/as. __Mi perfil es vuestra casa, tesoros._

* * *

**REPTILIA.**

* * *

_"No temas en nada lo que vas a padecer. He aquí, el diablo echará a algunos de vosotros en la cárcel, para que seáis probados, y tendréis tribulación por diez días. Sé fiel hasta la muerte, y yo te daré la corona de la vida." Apocalípsis 2:10_

* * *

_Capítulo 13._

Aquel primero de septiembre, cuando Astoria se despertó, lo primero que pudo ver con sus ojos aún entrecerrados fue un cielo grisáceo. Con parsimonia y aún adormilada, se levantó para encaminarse hacia su quinto curso en Hogwarts. Se encaminó con lentitud hacia el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, pero el baúl a los pies de su cama llamó su atención. Examinó con detenimiento el interior y lo encontró. Allí estaba, coronando la pila de ropa y libros que el pesado baúl albergaba. Otra vez aquel maldito y dichoso pañuelo gris. Lo recogió con cuidado y comenzó a retorcerlo entre sus manos, mientras su mente se llenaba de preguntas..

¿Cuánto duraría la guerra? ¿Qué pasaría si, Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, no sobreviviese más?

Desde que el día en que el Ministerio cayó, se replanteaba seriamente marcharse de allí; de su hogar, de su familia, de aquel Londres apocalíptico. Se le pasaba por la cabeza, una y mil veces, la idea de aprovechar la confusión en el andén 93/4 y escaparse lejos, muy lejos de allí. Lejos de tanta destrucción y muerte, lejos de tanta ira, represión y persecuciones. De esa barbarie por la sangre.

Lejos de Hogwarts, quizás. Echaría a perder ese curso allí, pero ganaría seguir con vida. Podría escapar a Francia, con suerte y explicando tan difícil situación, la acogiesen ese año Beauxbatons. Sí, Quizás, tal vez.

Todos los días meditaba sobre esa opción. Para ella no suponía ninguna idea alocada o descabellada, como opinaba Daphne al respecto. Sopesaba los pros y los contras de hacerlo y, claramente, ganaban los pros. Sin embargo, había algo que le frenaba a la hora de llevar la idea a cabo. No sabía que era o, más bien, no quería pensar en ello.

Porque saberlo... Lo sabía.

Tiró con rabia el pañuelo al interior del baúl y suspiro frustrada. Habían sido tantas las veces que había criticado a Daphne por tomar decisiones en función de sus sentimientos que se negaba a aceptar que ahora era ella quien lo hacía. No, ella no se quedaba por Draco. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No era nada, no había nada entre ellos. Ni siquiera una relación de amistad. No, nada, cero.

A pesar de negarse a sí misma pensar si quiera un segundo en él, el subconsciente le trajo súbitamente a la memoria su último encontronazo. Él besándola a ella, de forma fugaz, cubriendo de forma delicada sus labios, como quien saborea un pequeño manjar. Y ella se quedó helada. La verdad es que se siente un poco imbécil al recordarlo... ¿por qué se quedó parada? ¿Por qué no reaccionó? Quizá fue porque no se lo esperaba, o quizá porque estaba que no se lo creía, o porque estaba en el séptimo cielo, en la gloria bendita... Pero sin duda (y seguramente ese era el único motivo real) se había quedado parada porque era el primer beso que le daban.

Era cierto, nunca la habían besado antes. Sus compañeras de clase habían pasado por esa experiencia bastante tiempo atrás (y con bastantes chicos), pero ella no. No es que fuese una mojigata, ni mucho menos, simplemente no tenía la necesidad. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de dibujar corazoncitos en las esquinas de los pergaminos, juntando su nombre con el de algún chico. De hecho, le parecía bastante ñoño e insulso todo aquello. Tampoco había tenido la necesidad de beber los vientos por otra persona, de suspirar melancólicamente, deshojar una margarita o de pensar todo el día y toda la noche en alguien. Jamás, nunca.

Bueno, eso último era mentira. Últimamente no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Malfoy. No era como si estuviera coladísima por él, como una quinceañera (que sería lo normal: ella era una niña de quince años). No, no era eso. Era diferente.

Pensaba en Draco como quien piensa en un puzle sin resolver. En apariencia parecía frívolo, pedante, altanero. Un engreído. Un niñato venido a menos con aires de grandeza. Sin embargo, en sus escasos encuentros, Astoria había visto algo diferente a todo ello en su manera de mirar. Como si todo aquello no fuese más que una máscara o un guión improvisado. Draco podía estar escupiendo fuego por su boca y, a la vez, pidiendo perdón con su mirada. Era desconcertante en su manera de comportarse. A ella no le engañaba: la última vez que coincidieron pudo ver a un chico más natural, incluso casi simpático. Sin presiones o preocupaciones, como liberado. Fue extraño. Pero más extraña era la amarga sensación que a Astoria le quedaba en la boca al pensar que, quizá, ni siquiera Draco se encontraba a gusto siendo él mismo.

Había visto las dos caras de una misma moneda: al Draco Malfoy digno de ser heredero de la sangre, nobleza y pureza de las honorables familias Malfoy y Black; y al Draco Malfoy astuto, ingenioso e irónico. Sin complicaciones. Simplemente, Draco.

A pesar de acercamiento, Astoria se encontraba bastante perdida. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verle. Y menos como reaccionaria él al verla a ella. No quiso pensar más en ello; fuera lo que fuese a pasar solo tendría que esperar un par de horas para averiguarlo. Porque a pesar de tener unas ganas inmensas de escapar, las ganas de volver a verle, para intentar descifrarle un poquito más, ganaban.

Escuchó unos pasos, acompañados de un sonido continuo, pesado. Provenían del pasillo, concretamente parecían acercarse desde el cuarto contiguo al suyo. Cerró la tapa de su baúl con un manotazo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta que separa su habitación del resto. Allí se encontró con una Daphne algo despeinada, resoplando y empujando a duras penas su baúl.

—Espera bruta, que te ayudo.

—Anda enana, ¿cómo vas a ayudarme si eres más pequeña? si no puedo yo, difícilmente vas a poder tú.

Astoria miró con sorna a su hermana, mientras cogía el extremo opuesto del que ella tiraba. Ya con el baúl en volandas, ambas bajaron sin dificultades las escaleras. Al dejarlo en el suelo, Daphne le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, apartando algunos mechones que habían caído sobre su cara.

—Seré más pequeña, pero reconoce que tengo la misma fuerza que tú. Incluso más —le reprochó Astoria fingidamente indignada. La mayor de las Greengrass rio ante semejante comentario y se dispuso a subir las escaleras de nuevo.

—Vamos, te ayudaré a bajar el tuyo — se ofreció.

Ambas hermanas subieron hasta la habitación de la menor, donde la luz del sol iluminaba todo aquello que alcanzaba. La menor abrió su gran armario, sacando más ropa y desperdigándola aquí y allá.

—Astoria, ¿No sigues pensando en eso de...?—comenzó la mayor. Titubeó con temor, ya que aquello le parecía una chiquillada que podía salir mal ( y seguramente saldría mal).

—Tranquila—le cortó Astoria. —lo sigo pensando, pero hay algo que me impide hacerlo.

— ¿Puedo saber el qué?— preguntó Daphne con extrañeza pero algo más aliviada. —Que yo sepa no eres de esas personas que se dan por vencidas.

—Asuntos míos— zanjó con seriedad Astoria. No es que le molestase que Daphne se preocupase por ella, pero siempre había sido tan reservada para esas cosas que le resultaba difícil expresar el mejunje de pensamientos que su cabeza albergaba

— ¡Uy! ¡Qué misteriosa!— bromeó Daphne. —Sea lo que sea, me alegro de que finalmente no te vayas. Acércate, anda.

Ambas hermanas se fundieron en un fraternal abrazo. Astoria sintió como su hermana le depositaba un pequeño beso en su cabellera. Sonrió de felicidad ante aquel gesto; era increíble la aparente bipolaridad de su relación. Hoy se querían y mañana se odiaban. ¡Vaya par! Siempre supuso que era algo típico entre hermanas esos tiras y aflojas.

—Aunque crezcas, para mí siempre vas a ser mi hermana pequeña, ¿sabes? Me resulta muy difícil no molestarte o hacerte de rabiar—susurró Daphne muy despacito.

Parecía que se lo había dicho al viento, porque la frase quedó suspendida en el ambiente, meciéndolas a ambas.

—No dejes de hacerlo nunca—contestó, aún abrazada, la pequeña. Si todos los momentos en su vida fuesen así, la idea de escapar de allí no se le habría pasado nunca por la cabeza. Se sentía tan especial, tan dulce todo aquello. Aquel momento tenía más magia que la que podía salir de su propia varita.

—Tranquila enana, siempre estaré para recordarte que eres la más fea de las dos.

— ¡Ja, ja! muy graciosa, Daphne.

—También estaré para cuidarte, boba — contestó abrazándola aún más a su cuerpo. Astoria sonrió melancólicamente mientras seguía allí, entre esos cálidos brazos. Ahora tenía dos razones por las que no marcharse. Y estaba decidida a luchar por ellas.

* * *

La locomotora escarlata volvió a desprender una molesta humareda negra, inundando todo el andén. La chimenea silbó anunciando la pronta partida del expreso con dirección al que se había convertido en su hogar desde hacía seis años. Dirigió con curiosidad su vista hacia el enorme y simple reloj que coronaba la estación. Faltaban quince minutos para salir de allí. Chasqueó con fastidio su lengua y se metió de nuevo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Faltaba poco tiempo y ella no aparecía.

Se comenzó a preocupar con cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Quizás algún ataque? No, si hubiera habido algún ataque hubiese sido allí mismo, en el andén. Quizás salió con retraso de su casa. Sí, sería eso. Porque venir tenía que venir. Blaise no se permitía pensar, ni remotamente, en la idea de que Pansy hubiese decidido no asistir ese año a Hogwarts. Pensar en esa posibilidad de mareaba, le producía una impotencia tremenda la sola idea de no verla más. No, él no se quedaría con las ganas, Pansy aparecería tarde o temprano, estaba seguro.

Con pesadez, comenzó un paseo distraído en torno a su pesado baúl. Cada minuto, cada segundo se convertía en una lenta agonía. Y no era para menos. Habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que habló con ella. Lo recordó perfectamente: habían discutido y se estaban gritando en el pasillo de las mazmorras, como era costumbre. En ese momento, Blaise no pudo recordar el motivo de la discusión, pero le dio igual: con Pansy cualquier motivo era bueno para discutir. Así funcionaba ellos dos: gritos, discusiones y reproches. Daba igual el momento y el lugar, cualquier motivo era una molestia (y un pretexto) para el otro.

Podía parecer que esos tres meses de verano sin verla habían sido una autentica delicia para Blaise. Sin embargo, no fue así. El moreno estuvo que se subía por las paredes. Parecía un león enjaulado. Se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo así, necesitando ver a la chica que le producía tantos dolores de cabeza.

_Los polos opuestos se atraen_, recordó. La piel nívea y suave de ella era opuesta a la piel chocolateada y curtida de él. Sus labios rojos y carnosos eran opuestos a los finos y alargados de él. Su personalidad salvaje, fogosa, astuta y sensual le volvía loco. Su lengua viperina y su arrogancia le crispaban los nervios. Con ella era todo una de cal y otra de arena. Blaise solía encontrarse siempre en la difícil tesitura de no saber cómo reaccionar ante ella. Si discutir acaloradamente o empotrarla contra la pared más próxima y besarla hasta que no hubiera mañana. Si reprocharle o ultrajar sus labios a base de mordisco. A veces no sabía si mandarla a la mierda o arrancarle la ropa con los dientes. Con Pansy todo era un quebradero de cabeza.

Volvió a mirar impaciente el reloj del andén. Sólo habían pasado cinco minutos, pero le parecieron una eternidad. Blaise suspiró impaciente. Le pidió mentalmente a Merlín que acabase con esa tortura de una vez por todas. Necesitaba verla, necesitaba tenerla cerca, saber que estaba bien, que le odiaba como siempre.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí parado, Zabini? Por tu culpa nos quedaremos otra vez sin compartimento en el tren— soltó tras él una voz femenina.

Como movido por un resorte, Blaise se giró rápidamente y la vio. Y boqueó como un pez. Porque Pansy le parecía la chica más guapa de todo el mundo mágico. No supo qué hacer, si contestarla de vuelta con algún comentario mordaz, o estrecharla sin miramientos entre sus brazos.

— ¿No piensas decir nada? — preguntó ella con fingido desdén.

—Me encantaría decirte hola, preguntarte qué tal estás y cómo te han ido las vacaciones — reaccionó él al fin. —Me encantaría ser un poco cordial contigo y decirte que me alegro de verte y todas esas cosas, pero sería engañarte, Parkinson.

Decidió jugar a su mismo juego, a continuar con esos tiras y aflojas para poder acercarse a ella. Decidió internarse en su terreno, en no perderla de vista ni un día más. Decidió crear en ella esa necesidad de buscarle, similar a la que él sentía. Blaise había asumido que había caído en las redes de aquella chica fatal que le atraía como la luz atraía a los mosquitos. No la dejaría escapar.

—Tú tan caballeroso como siempre, Zabini. Seguramente ni esperabas mi presencia.

—Me gusta ser optimista, pero incluso para eso hay unos límites. Un Hogwarts sin ti es tan bueno como irreal. Lástima.

Pansy quiso responderle, y estaba seguro de que su respuesta estaría cargada de veneno; pero Blaise fue más rápido y la dejó ahí parada. Se dirigió hacía una de las puertas del tren, dispuesto a subirse. Allí sonrió satisfecho al ver a Daphne junto a su hermana pequeña. Si ella estaba allí, Nott también aparecería. Se sintió reconfortado al ver más caras conocidas. A pesar de los malos tiempos, la vida cotidiana parecía querer seguir su curso normal.

— ¿Les ayudo a subir sus respectivos baúles, señoritas?— pregunto el chico de buen humor. Ambas hermanas se giraron y sonrieron al verle.

— ¿Ha llegado ya Pansy?— le preguntó Daphne.

—Sí— respondió Blaise mientras subía los baúles, uno a uno, al tren. — Estará por ahí atrás maldiciendo mi existencia.

Agradecida, la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass le palmeó el hombro y se marchó a través del gentío, en busca de su amiga. Blaise se volvió con una sonrisa para hablar con Astoria sobre su verano, pero la vio intentando localizar a alguien entre el barullo de gente.

— ¿Esperas a alguien?

La pregunta pareció pillarla por sorpresa, ya que le devolvió la mirada algo desconcertada.

—Sí. Bueno, no. No, no es nada.

Algo sonrojada, la pequeña subió deprisa al tren mientras este silbaba, anunciando que sólo faltaban cinco minutos para partir. Blaise echó una rápida ojeada y subió detrás de la pequeña Slytherin. Fuese quien fuese aquella persona, Astoria la encontraría. Ya fuese dentro de los vagones o al llegar a Hogwarts, esa persona aparecería. Ahora lo único que importaba era en pensar como permanecer todos juntos, unidos.

Sólo así podrían sobrevivir a los tiempos oscuros que se avecinaban.

* * *

_¿Me dejáis un review bonito? Me consta que por aquí pasáis muchos/as, y unas palabritas no os cuestan nada. Así sabré si os gusta el camino que está cogiendo la historia, los personajes y demás. O simplemente para decirme que soy una pesada y quereís ver SANGRE de una vez por todas. _

_Besitos sibilinos, tesoros._


End file.
